


The Lost Princess

by RegalRayne



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, OQ Prompt Party 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne
Summary: What if the former Evil Queen-Regina Mills and The Prince of Thieves-Robin Hood had a daughter? What if the Dark Curse is never cast? What if a true love's kiss just won't work?a crossover fanfiction of Disney Descendants and Once Upon A Time.
Relationships: Evie (Disney) & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evie (Disney)/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862731
Comments: 29
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! if you are here because of the OQPromptParty 2020, the entry is on Ch 13B.
> 
> also this was an old story of mine, I already posted it on wattpad before and I thought maybe I should try another platform as well. anyhoo, thank you for visiting!

"My King!" Friar Tuck's voice echoed through the hall. The King mounted off his horse, Bandit, and gave it to the stable boy. He just got back from the diplomatic duty for a monthly check of his land, Locksley.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop teasing, Tuck? We've been friends for as long as I know and you don't need to call me that.

"You look so happy yet something is bothering you. What is happening?" He chuckled before elbowing his best pal.

"The baby," Friar Tuck gleamed. "Your wife is in labor. The baby is coming!"

The King couldn't help but feeling excited. He ran through the hall, passed every corner, and ignoring every maid that bowed to him along the corridor. He made his last turn, storming into their chamber. Red was there, wiping the sweat off the Queen's forehead. Granny was also there, instructing the Queen what she needed to do. He rushed forward and sat beside his wife, clutching her hand.

"You're just in time." The queen sighed.

"I know, milady. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He kissed her knuckles.

"Just push whenever you're feeling to." Granny reminded.

Red braided the Queen's hair as fast as she could, as the King kept whispering thousands of 'I love you's and 'you can do this's to his wife's ear. The Queen lifted her head off the pillow, gathering all the strength she had before she pushed. She cried. She never would've imagined it would be this painful. Her husband dried off her tears, kissing her eyebrow.

"I can't do this." She moaned. "Please take care of this baby."

"No, darling. I know you can do this. You're stronger than you think. I love you." The King softly whispered to her ear. He could only wish he could take her pain away and their baby would be born healthy.

Time felt pass so slowly, all the expecting parents could feel was nervousness. He hates to see how much in pain his lover was but he knew nothing could be done. She may be drenched in sweat and looked messy than she usually is, but to him, she looks more beautiful than she will ever be. The Queen was willing to give her life to deliver their beloved baby. This was the sweetest yet most honorable sacrifice he would ever know.

"I promise this won't last long, Your Majesty. Just one last push," Granny reminded. "or two." She mumbled.

"Everything will be fine. It's almost over. You're doing great, darling." He gave her a gentle squeeze on her hand, kissing the side of her head.

"I hope so. I couldn't take more than this." She was as pale as snow, and Red cooling her down with the damp cloth. She squeezed her husband hands tighter than before. She felt like she was torn in half and her every inch of her body was sore. All she could ever think now is to deliver this baby safely.

"Push when you're ready." Granny told. Red has left the chamber as she was assigned to prepare a bath for the baby. The Queen nodded and she gathered all the strength she had left in her. She took a last deep breath before channeling the power left in her into pushing the baby out of her. Her whole body was numb to the pain and the next thing she knew, a sound of a crying baby is echoing within the wall.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties. It's a princess." Granny placed the baby on The Queen's bare chest. She counted on her baby's fingers and toes–both are perfect ten, giving both the joyful parents an ease. The queen ran her fingers on her daughter drenched tufts. Red took the Princess from her mother to clean her up as Granny's will handle the Queen's postnatal care. The King went outside to personally announce the birth of their beloved, most awaited Princess to his council members. Once everyone was done on congratulating him, he went back to check on the Queen and the new born Princess. Red perhaps had freshened her up; changed her clothes and fixed her hair into a proper braid. Granny was still there, doing her job as a midwife–teaching the Queen how to breastfeed the baby. Although she did look tired, there's something that made her look more beautiful.

"She looks so pretty." The King said as he stroked the Princess's cheek gently. "I know you can do this, milady. Thank you for all the hard work you did."

Tears ran down on her cheek. She leaned her head to his chest, relishing his forest smell. "We made this. I can't believe this is real."

The King only responded by chuckling. There's no words left to say how proud and happy he is right at this moment. To see his wife and his baby are both healthy, it was more than he could ever ask for.

"Do you want to hold her, _Daddy_?"

"If only _Mommy_ allows me."

Granny helped him to properly hold the Princess. She was tiny, warm, and all her father could ever feel was _joy_. He was over the moon. The moment he held the Princess in his arms, he knew he is willing to give her everything for as long as she is safe.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties. Have you prepared a name for the beautiful princess?"

Both King and Queen smiled. The princess yawned in her father's arms, looking absolutely peaceful. "We have. And I believe it should be announced on the royal christening,"

* * *

The whole palace was as busy as they'll ever be. There's a lot on the plate for everyone as the Royal Christening is going to take place today. All wishes, presents, had come from all across the country. The Queen herself had written hundreds of thank you letters for all the love they sent for the Princess. She had spent the whole morning in her daughter's nursery. The Queen was entertaining her daughter with an apple-shaped rattle–especially designed for her.

"It's time, milady." The King called and she nodded. She cradled the Princess into her arms and walked to the ballroom together, as a family. They both exchanged looks before entering the ballroom.

"You ready, _Mommy_?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Their Majesties; Queen Regina and King Robin. The fair ruler of the Enchanted Forest." Everyone bows and curtsies as the royal announcer declared their entrance. The King gave a short speech, thanking everyone who had come to celebrate the birth of the Princess. Everyone brought their gift to present them to the royal family and gave their blessings to the Princess.

Then the most awaited moment arrived. The Queen was given the honor to announce the Princess's name. She held the baby, showing her to all the attendant. Taking a deep breath and smiled,

" **Her name is Evie; for one day, she will bring life to others.** "

Bows and curtsies were given to the Princess, but sudden chill filled the air. Everyone gathered together, including the royal family. All the royal guards were surrounding them, protecting the Princess. Wind blows right into the room and everything seemed gloomy. Regina held her baby closer. The magic inside her was tingling. She knew something unpleasant was going to happen. The wind gushed and flew the door open. She crouched, covering Evie with all her might as Robin did the same. Their hearts were beating fast, especially Regina for her guts keep telling that something bad is coming. Everyone was terrified.

The plumes of green smoke appeared in the center of the room, revealing a woman in a tight black dress and pointy hat. She looked normal, unless her skin was green.

"It's The Wicked Witch!" One of the guards shouted and attacked her but it was no use. Her magic threw him to the other side of the room. Like nothing has happened, the witch walked towards to the Queen.

"Well, well what a glittering party." The witch walked around, playing with her ginger locks. Her eyes were fixed to Regina.

"What do you want?" Still covering his wife and daughter, Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Oh there has nothing to do with you, _thief_. All my problems start with her!" She pointed to Regina.

"Cut the nonsense, witch. I've never even met you, let alone know you."

The Wicked witch only laughed in response. "Well how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Zelena, your half-sister."

Everyone gasped, including the Queen herself.

"You see, Cora lied all this time and bring this lie to her grave. My life is miserable because of you!" A fireball was formed in her palm. "I'm her first born. To cut the long story short, she abandoned me deep in the forest and decided to marry a prince and you, come along the way.

"Look at you now. You made yourself _soft_. A queen loved by all her subjects. Or should I say a former Evil Queen?" She inched forward, trying to touch Evie but Robin blocked them. " _Ooh_ , quite protective aren't you, _Robin Hood_?"

"Do not touch my daughter."

"Or what? You'd kill me?" Zelena snorted. "I come here to congratulate you, little sis. My, my, Princess Evie. What a pretty name."

"I want nothing from you." Regina was clear with her mind. Nothing could never even take her happiness away anymore.

"Oh but you shall have it, whether you like it or not." She laughed. Zelena strike them both with her magic, knowing Regina would be somehow defenseless. She won't use her magic around the Princess.

"What did you do?" A strike of relieve somehow flow over her. She and Robin were fine. Evie was fine. Nothing happened.

"You see, Regina; all I ever asked for was to see you suffer. Because of you, Mother abandoned me!" She screamed in distress. "I just gave you a little gift. I always adore how the power of a true love's kiss could conquer anything."

Robin hugged his loved ones closer. He might feel no harm happened but his heart said differently. Something has happened within him and Regina.

"But here's a little twist," She backed up, standing back in the center of the room. "My dearest Regina and Robin, your true love's kiss will never save the day. It would only bring torment; for if you both share a kiss from now on, either one of you will meet their end!

"And this curse will last till the end of time. No power will ever break it."

Regina couldn't help but to strike her sister with her magic. It feels like centuries since she last used it. A purple light glowed from her palm but Zelena easily dodged away. What Zelena did next was less unexpected. With one magical poof, Evie was in her wicked aunt arms.

"Give me back my daughter!" Regina ran towards the witch. She tried not to poof her daughter back, who knows what magic could do to her innocent princess?

"Please, Zelena. Let her out of this. She's just a baby." Her voice softened, almost like giving herself to the witch.

"Are you begging, dear sis?" She laughed, more like mocking. "Because if you are, I like it."

Regina sighed. She always hated to be seen as a vulnerable person. But for the sake of Evie, she would do anything to keep her safe. "Please, Zelena."

"That's more like it." Zelena stroked the baby's cheek. Her smile was unreadable. "But it's too late, dear. Ta!"

She flicked her fingers, sending her sister flew to the back of the ballroom. She hit the wall hard before going limp. Robin grabbed his bow and quickly flew it over the witch. It was too late. A green smoke was circling around and the next thing he knew, The Wicked Witch was gone. All that left were fear, panic, his unconscious wife, and most importantly, a royal christening without the royal baby. Zelena has taken their precious beloved princess, Evie.


	2. Chapter 2

A year has passed since Evie went missing. Every search party had been sent to look for any sign of Zelena and the Princess but none of them found the lead. It was like they were gone with the wind. Regina had tried everything she could. Every potion, every spell, even her own magic lead them nowhere. For once since she ever knew what love feels like, she was hopeless. She wants nothing but her daughter back. She wants her safe and sound, nothing more and nothing less.

The same thing goes with Robin. He had gone to every land, torn every realm himself but his journey was in vain. Many people had claimed they saw or knew where the Wicked Witch was, but it turned out as a cruel joke. The whole kingdom was devastated. Regina and Robin were devastated. There is a feeling of failure gnawing in their heart. They live with a constant guilt as they were not able to keep their daughter safe.

"Regina, may I come in?" Snow White knocked on her door softly. There was no answer. She took it as a yes.

Regina stood on her balcony with her mind wandering somewhere. This wasn't the Regina she knew. Her eyes were lifeless as her fingers kept playing on Evie's rattle.

"There's a broth for you on the table. You should eat, Regina."

"She should be turning one." Regina turned around, her eyes were red and puffy. Her lips trembled. "I failed her, Snow. "

"No you don't," Snow hugged her. "You and Robin had tried your best."

"It wasn't good enough!" Her tears fell. She stroked the mirror with her magic, shattering it into pieces. "Evie still isn't here! Who knows what my wicked sister did to her! Even my magic couldn't bring her home!"

Snow dragged her to sit on the bed. She hugged her, rubbing small circle on her back. "You did everything you could, Regina. Evie is still somewhere out there and you have to believe. There's always a little hope we could cling on to."

"Hope," She snorted. "That is the cruelest joke. And look what it got me, I lost my daughter. Maybe after all, no matter how good I try to be, I am still a villain. And villains don't get their happy ending."

"But-" Regina cut Snow off.

"Just don't, Snow. It already is too much for me to take."

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

"Don't be, you're just trying to be nice."

"Robin will arrive soon. Do you need any help to get ready?" Breaking the ice, Snow stood up. She offered her hand to Regina who gladly accepted it.

Regina and Robin didn't only lose their daughter. They also _lost_ each other. Zelena's curse is indestructible. Losing their daughter was already heartbreaking enough, let alone to lose each other. So for the sake of their _safety_ , both agreed to live separately. Regina will rule Enchanted Forest as Robin somehow rules Locksley. Sharing an unintended kiss was the last thing they need. Both Regina and Robin still need each other as a rock to get over this problem, even if it means they should be worlds apart. It wasn't easy, having each other but not really being there for each other when they needed each other the most.

"Your Highness, the King is here." Her handmaiden reminded.

"Thank you. Tell him to wait in _our_ place." The handmaiden curtsied and left her with Snow. "Are you done with my hair?"

"Someone's eager to meet her lover, huh?"

"He's the only light in this darkness, Snow. At least I still could fight for our love. That _greenie_ will never win." For the first time today, Regina smiled.

"That's more like the Regina I knew. Now, let's go meet your thief."

* * *

There sat Robin under their apple tree quietly waiting for her. Forgetting the queen she is, Regina ran towards her husband. Those weekly letters won't ever be a good substitute.

"I've missed you too bad, Robin." She hugged him tightly. "And Evie."

"I miss her most." He sighed. "I can perfectly imagine how she will have her first step here, right under this tree. How we would fight about her first word, will it be _Mommy_ or _Daddy_."

"I'm so sorry I put you in such a misery. Had you not married to a villain, you'll be having those moments right now." She stroked his cheek and tears escaping her eyes, again.

"It is Zelena we should blame. She took the blame on you for no reason, Regina. She puts you in this misery too.

"And you're not a villain. It's in your past and I never regretted my choice." He brought her hand closer to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "I'm so sorry, Regina. I can't protect you both."

"We failed her, didn't we?" She said as she stares blankly on the ground.

"As much as I hated to admit it, I guess we somehow did."

Regina took her husband's hand, squeezing it slightly. "What do you think Evie is doing right now?"

"She'll be running around, chasing butterfly or small birds, wherever she may be. Her laugh will be the sweetest laugh I'll ever know. Evie will be the sweetest little princess I know. Imagine how cute she is when grinning with those baby teeth," Robin closed his eyes. He absolutely could picture it in his mind. "What about you? What do you think she's doing right now?"

"Well, there's a lot actually." She paused. Her mind was sorting all the fake memories she kept making as a sort of her coping mechanism. Regina believes no matter how wicked her sister is, she won't kill her innocent Evie. She closed her eyes, imagining how her daughter would look like. "Right now, all I can think about is what will it be if Evie were here. I can imagine how her tiny hands pulling at my hair as we both share the same locks. Her chubby little feet kicking around in excitement. I'll read her a story right here, under this tree. You'll be watching us from the distance, being the protective father you are. Then she sees you, shouting _Daddy_ and get off my lap, wobbling around to get to you."

"Yours is much sweeter than mine. Evie will have a good mother, no doubt." He laughed. "It's hard not to kiss you in times like this."

"Snow is right. We shouldn't lose our hope, Robin. We shouldn't let Zelena get to us. We're stronger. Love is not a weakness. It keep us strong." She inched forward, resting her forehead on his.

"Remember the curse, dear. I don't want to lose you too." Robin teased.

"Even a curse couldn't keep us apart-well it did, but at least it still couldn't keep our heart apart." She laughed but her eyes softened in a second. "Our bed feels warmer when you're here."

"I know. But it's for the best, remember? We both agreed to this." Robin wrapped his arms around her as she moved closer to his embrace.

"We'll get through this, right?"

"We will, Regina. We will." Though Robin was not quite sure whether he was convincing Regina or he was convincing himself.

* * *

Robin stayed for a week as usual. Whenever he's around, Regina is always on her best mood. She'll eat a lot more, sleep a lot better, even smiled more. Robin's stay is another thing she's looking up to every day, other than some _magical_ news of her daughter.

"Are you leaving?" Snow's voice echoed behind Robin. He turned back, nodding to her.

"I haven't got the time to tell you this, so... Thank you for looking out for her while I can't."

"I know it must be hard on you two." She reached out for his hand. "Charming and I will always be there for you both. You have my words.

"She's in Evie's nursery. I know you must be looking for her." Snow implied.

Snow White didn't lie. Regina was there, back facing the door. Her hands gripping on the crib tight. He immediately stood beside her, rubbing her hand softly. It made him wonder what if Evie were taking a nap in this crib right now. No words were spoken. Even without any words spoken, both knew what lies between their hearts. He missed his princess. They missed her too much.

Regina was the first one to speak. "Are you leaving?"

Robin could only hug her in response. He hates to leave her alone but there's too much risk to take. Regina hugged him back, silently crying onto his chest. His hand cupped her head like he wouldn't let her go.

"Promise me you'll be alright." His voice broke. This was the hardest thing they face every month.

"and promise me you'll too. Promise me you'll write to me as usual."

"I will. Don't be so blue, dear. Our princess is somewhere out there. She'll find her way back home, I know it."

"I know she will." She sighed. "Come on, Locksley need their king more than I do."

They walked to the palace yard, hand in hand, enjoying every moment they had while it lasts. The stable boy and Robin's pride steed-Bandit are there, waiting for them. He hugged her one last time.

"I'll visit Locksley the next time. I'm sure they already missed their Queen more than their King." She teased. She carefully kissed his cheek, making him laugh.

"Then I can't wait, milady." Robin kissed her knuckles before mounting on his horse.

"Be safe, Robin. See you in a month."

"And so do you, Regina. Be happy, always." He smiled before riding Bandit off the yard.

Regina calmly stood where she was, waving her husband until he was out of sight. There was a warm feeling gushing over her. She didn't understand what it was, but she knew it was a sign. A sign for her to keep her hopes up, for one day, the lost princess will find her way back home. For one day, she could hold her princess in her arms and not to ever let her go, to finally be able to keep her out from any harm possible. She just knew that one day, everything will be back to _normal_ ; whatever normal means for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother, wake up. Breakfast is served." The young lady drew the curtains to let the sunshine in. She picked up the dirty garments off the floor, while putting everything back into its place. She sighed, knowing that her mother only grunted in response–still curled up like a baby. She decided to let her be and do the house chores.

This house will always look like a mess whenever her mother came home. She never really understands what was her mother's doing out there; her mother never wanted her to learn about her business, hence her anger whenever the young lady asked. This house, this palace, this castle, whatever this place is called never felt like home to her. She knew deep down that she doesn't belong here.

For almost sixteen years she had lived, never even once she had a friend. Her mother kept her in this palace, saying that she wants to keep her safe. The palace garden was the farthest place she will ever go. Her minds often wondered as she watches the birds freely roam around, chirping happily as they did. Her mother treated her more like a maid rather than a daughter. Though her mother always gives her gifts and everything, she never gave her the love she needs. She doesn't even know who her father was. _It's not important_ , mother's voice ringing in her ears. She just wanted to be free. She wanted to know what it was like beyond these castle walls. She could only keep wondering when her life will begin.

"There you are, little peanut! I've been searching for you everywhere!" Mother's voice startled her. She snorted. She has been doing this–washing all the laundry–every day, yet Mother kept searching like she cared.

"Good morning, Mother." She said in an emotionless tone. "Just in time, I'm done with the laundry. I'll heat the porridge after this."

"Don't worry, dear. I got it." She head back inside, God knows what Mother will do. The young lady inhaled deeply. No matter how much she felt unloved, Mother was all she had. She loves her; whatever love mean.

The smell of something burning distracted her thoughts. She ran back to the palace, knowing this must be her mother's doing.

"Great! Now you burn our breakfast." She took the pot off the fireplace, cleaning up the mess Mother has made.

"I'm just trying to help!" Her mother shot.

" _Help_? Is this what you call help?" She groaned. "You did nothing but ruin everything, including my life."

"I've taken care of you your whole life! How dare you disrespect me like that!"

"Last time I knew, I'm the one who's taking care of you, _Mother_." She dropped the pot and tried to walk away but her feet felt heavy. Mother used her magic to pin her down. She made her sit on the table, while a green smoke appeared in Mother's hand. She gasped. It was her sketchbook. She really loves to design dresses and gowns, and all her designs resided in it. She swore she kept it hidden, but it seems like Mother knows all. She tried her best to reach for the book but the stronger she tried, the tighter the magical grip went.

"Mother, please don't. I'll do anything you said if you keep your hands away from that book." She cried helplessly. "Please, Mother. I beg you."

"So now you're feeling sorry?" Mother smirked.

"I am. I'm so sorry, Mother. I apologize for my bad manners. Please,"

"Alright. Here, you can have it."

She felt the magic grip loosening. She reached for the book, but her heartless mother always had something cruel in mind. Instead of giving the sketchbook back, Mother threw the book to the fireplace and ignited the flame. She cried in pain. All of her hard work, her imagination, her creation was gone within seconds. That book was the closest thing to _freedom_ for her in this prison.

"How could you?" The young lady cried in pain, collecting the ashes from the fireplace.

Mother knelt beside her. The grip on her chin forced her to meet Mother's cold eyes. "You see, **Evie** , I love you so much and I just wanted to teach you a lesson; you can't always get what you want."

She hugged Evie, though she can't really feel any affection radiates from Mother. Evie was in a complete utter shock. She can't even escaped from this hug nor complained about it. "Life is cruel, my dear. Not only cruel, but it is unfair. You have to get used to it. Do you remember what I always said?"

She didn't say a word. It all felt surreal. Her mind still couldn't deal with what just happened and made her she stay silent.

"EVIE!" Mother's scream startled her. Evie was shaking nervously, scared of what could happened next. "Don't you hear me? Are you ignoring me?"

She shook her head, avoiding Mother's deathly glare. "No, Mother. And yes, I remember."

"Good. What did I always tell you?"

"Mother always knows best." She mumbled.

Mother cupped her cheeks with one hand. "Stop mumbling and look at me."

With teary eyes and a shaky breath, Evie repeated. "Mother _always_ knows best."

Nodding in contentment, Mother stood up like nothing had happened. "Now, my dear peanut; dry your tears and clean up this mess. I'd like to see everything back in place for brunch."

Evie clutched her hand tight, casting her own nails into her palm. She knew she hated her mother so much. She was no mother to her. _How could a mother intentionally hurt her daughter?_ Evie asked herself. There's only one thing that really crossed her mind right now; she needs to run away. She has to.

* * *

Mother left after brunch and hasn't come back ever since. The less she saw her, the better. There was nothing but pain that fill her heart right now. The smell of the burning papers, her mother's cold touch, her anger, were still clear in her mind. She wanted to be free more than anything but the plan had to be right so it wouldn't end up in smoke. But where would she go? Could she survive? Her life was built within these walls. She had nowhere to go, but she knew she had to go. Evie sat on her bedroom window, gazing upon the blinking starlight.

"I know this sound ridiculous but I don't know who else to turn to." She stared on the brightest night sky, pouring her heart out. "This place never feels like home. My heart belongs somewhere, but I don't even know where it belongs. This is strange. Everything is, actually.

"Is it weird if your own mother scares you? Is it weird if you never feel save around her? Is she even my mom?" She laughed sarcastically.

"I'm turning 16 tomorrow. I have never wished for anything in my whole life, except to be free. I wanted to see the world. I wanted to know who I really am, to get out of this hell. I hope you're a sign I've been looking for all this time."

She closed her eyes then hopped off the window. The star she wished on shines brighter, as if it was going to explode. As she was getting ready for the night, a sweet voice was calling out for her. 

"I hear every single wish of yours, Evie."

"Who are you? How do you even know my name? Show yourself!" She grew anxious, rushing to the corner of her room. Thenit was clear; there was a small flowing light approaching her, revealing a beautiful fairy in a blue dress.

"Don't be afraid, my dear." She softly said, flying on Evie's eye level.

"Are you my fairy godmother?"

"You silly girl," She giggled. "I'm the Blue Fairy. You can call me Blue. You didn't wish upon a star, my dear. It was me."

"So, you're here to grant my wish? You can set me free?" Her voice filled with excitement.

"Unfortunately no, dear. But I'm here to help. I have something for you," Something appeared in Evie's hand.

She frowned. "A mirror? How could this thing help me?"

"It's a magic mirror, Evie. It will show you everything your heart desires." 

This was too strange for her. How can this magic help her when magic has done nothing but terrible things?

"Don't worry. Not every magic is dark, my dear. This one contains light magic." Blue implied as if she could read her mind.

"Are you a real fairy? How can I know that you're not my mother in disguise? How can I trust you?" Sudden hesitancy filled her mind.

"You know what lies within your heart and I know you already know the answer, dear."

Blue is right. Evie just knew that she is real; Blue is real. Blue meant no harm and she is going to be her _fairy godmother_ , though Blue said she wasn't. She was just being too paranoid for no reason at all.

"Remember to use it only for good, darling."

"But, Blue how to use–"

Just like that, Blue was gone. She left her hanging; Evie had no idea how to use it nor did she know if it could cause any harm. Magic was odd and risky to her, but if it's going to help her to get out from this hell hole, then so be it.

She studied the mirror and saw her reflection in it. In something that feels like eternity, Evie could smile sincerely. She held it tight, close to her chest. She knew this was her sign, a good sign. Whatever life has in store for her next, she knew that this time freedom will finally be hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Evie wasn't sure how did she fall asleep last night because all she knew she was woken up by a sound of the chirping bird. She reached beneath the pillow then sighed in relief to feel her mirror is still there.

"Happy birthday, little peanut! I love you." Mother stormed without any warning. Evie shoved her mirror back, afraid that she would find it. She frowned, knowing Mother never really mean it.

"Now I'm finally 16, can I go out? I mean to be out of these walls?" She was testing rather than asking.

"No! You know how dangerous it is outside! I only want to keep you save, Evie." She hugged her though it feels nothing to the girl.

"But can I, Mother? Just for a second?"

"I thought we're done talking about this. Can you wish for anything else?"

Evie got to wish something that forcing Mother to get out from the palace. This could be her chance to slipping out. She has to think carefully. This is clearly her chance to get away from this annoying mother.

"Can you make me that wild berries pie, please? Like you really make it, no magic involved. Please?"

And her mother agreed. This means she had to go berry picking and it could take hours. She hurried to pack everything for Mother. Her smile almost cracked knowing her plans so far working out nicely. Her heart beating faster as she kept imagining adventures that have been waiting for her. She won't take this chance for granted.

"Here, I packed you a lunch." Evie handed her a basket she had packed.

"Will you promise to be good?" Mother hugged her, kissing the top of her head. She nodded happily though she kept her fingers crossed. "I love you, peanut."

"I love you too, Mother."

"I won't be long, darling. See you tonight."

She didn't even say a word. Evie only smiled, hiding all the excitement in her. She waved until Mother was out of sight before rushing to her bedroom. Changing into something more comfortable, she put her pants on. Evie grabbed everything seems valuable. She took the mirror from under the pillow, putting it deep into her satchel. She packed some bread, fruits and filling up the waterskin.

Her hands couldn't stop shaking from the excitement. This was a big step for her. There is something inside that telling her to drop everything. She is just a 16 years old girl, never even knowing what life would be like out there. She never even set her foot anywhere but this palace. What if Mother's right? What if that indeed the outside world is so malevolent? Evie knew nothing about survival, knew nothing about the world, but here she is, ready to start her _rebellious_ adventure. She knew there was a secret passage near the royal garden. She sneaked out, carefully avoiding all guards. It was too easy, now she had stood in front of the secret door. She inhaled deeply and put her hood on. She was going to be free.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Mother came back with a bucketful of wild berries. She didn't even bother to check on Evie first. She decided to occupy herself with the pie and surprise her later. Her mind traveled back to sixteen years ago, when she successfully made her sister life worse. For sixteen years, she has succeeded to make Regina's life miserable. She raised her niece as if it was her own, taking the happiness away from Regina. Not to mention that she cursed Regina and her husband. Knowing that they live separately ever since are the most _beautiful_ thing she will know. **Wicked finally wins**.

She hummed happily while cleaning up the kitchen. Delicious smell of baked pie filling up the air as Zelena set it aside. Topping the pie with candles, she knew Evie would love this. She shouted her name but only silence responded. _Maybe she fell asleep_ , Zelena thought to herself. She did it again but it was no use. She lost her patience and decided to check on Evie. She knocked but there was no answer thus made her grew more irritated. Her room was empty and clean like no one has been there and that made her blood run cold. There is no way she had the guts to run away but perhaps Zelena did underestimate her. She ran to check other rooms where Evie could possibly be yet she was nowhere to be found; it was clear that she had run away. She panicked. If Evie knew the truth, her life would be at stake and this can't happen. For once in her life she was finally victorious but now she was on the verge of losing it. Then it finally hit her; Evie could be on her way back to where she belongs. Regina shouldn't have her daughter back. She wouldn't be miserable anymore, everything would fall into pieces. She screamed in distress, in anger. She was disappointed in herself, thinking how stupid it was for her not to read any sign from her niece. She got to have her back, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Evie had run as fast as she could, never really knowing where her feet dragged her to. All she knew that she got to run as far as she could, perhaps her mother might be chasing her. She laughed freely; life isn't so bad out here. She actually loved it. She loves how the wind blows past her face. She secretly loves how the forest smells; something inside her is so familiar with it, giving her a déjà vu sensation.

She didn't know how long she had been running because her feet were getting sore right now. She stopped by the oak tree to rest a while. She reached for the waterskin then emptied it in a big gulp, thinking she might have to refill it once she found a water stream. This entire runaway thing excites yet terrify her at the same time. She had no idea where to head to. She wanted to head for the village, but that seems risky. Mother's guards will possibly be there, scorching the land to find her. But to forever hide in the forest made her goosebumps rise. Evie knew nothing about the wild life. She sighed; hugging her knees close to her chest. Maybe after all, running away was a bad idea. Maybe she could just turn her back, heading towards the palace. She shook her head, getting the thoughts out from her mind. Going back to the palace was even worse than running away. Her eyes gleaming with tears, she drowned in fear. Then she remembered Blue's words and reached deep into her satchel, searching for her mirror. This thing is going to help her though whatever _help_ means. She grabbed it, deciding it gave it a try. Evie had no idea how to use it, she just let her intuition guide her.

"Magic mirror–" She chuckled lowly, knowing it sound silly. She thinks to herself; what kind of question would she ask. How does this thing even work? She was honestly quite unsure. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever may come.

"Can you show me where my mother is?"

White smoke twirled inside the mirror. It cooled down a second later, revealing a woman figure. Her eyes grew wide knowing this is a real magic. Blue is not lying. She stared at the reflection on the mirror but then realize that is not her mother. It was a woman who is probably around Mother's age with long black wavy hair, sitting underneath an apple tree. She was rather beautiful though there is sadness reflected in her eyes. Evie rather doubted it. No way Blue Fairy's magic would trick her. She shook her head, asking the same question over and over and still having the same answer. She doesn't even know who this woman is, how could this mirror keep telling her this woman is her mother? Questions ran inside her head. Blue's magic can't be wrong. So who's this woman? Is she really her mother? Then who's Mother; a woman who raised her for the past sixteen years? These are too much for her to understand.

"I see you have learned the truth."

Realizing it was Blue's voice, Evie dried her tears and look her in the eyes. "The truth? What do you mean the truth?"

"Zelena isn't your mother, dear." Blue pointed to the mirror. "She is."

"Blue, stop playing. This isn't funny."

"Do you think I am?" Evie looked down, shaking her head slowly. "The mirror won't lie, Evie. It will always show you the truth."

"If she is my real mother, then why did I end up with Mother? Who is Zelena to me, Blue?" Everything seems a little bit clearer. If Blue were saying the truth, then she knew why Mother always treated her _that_ way. She never really loved her.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded, today was already too much for her to handle. She didn't know who or what to trust anymore. Her life had been turned upside down in a day. She closed her eyes, feeling something struck her. Pieces by pieces, something like a memory filling up her mind. She saw it all. Her _real_ Mother, her Father, her christening, the curse, and most importantly, how could she end up in Zelena's care. For sixteen years, Evie was living a lie. Zelena wasn't her mom. That woman in her vision is her mom. Blue was right, this mirror could, _is_ helping her. She cried happy tears. Somewhere out there her real mother is waiting for her. Evie still has her hope, she has a home to come back to.

"Her name is Regina and your father is Robin Hood. She's the Queen of Enchanted Forest.

"Go, Evie. Your parents have been waiting for you." Blue implied.

She stood up, gathering her things back into her satchel. She knew she had a place she could finally call _home_ to come back to. She knew that this time, she will be surrounded with people who truly love her.

Evie held her mirror tight, "Come on, mirror. Let's go home. Show me how to get to Enchanted Forest."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days have passed and everything went just fine. There was no sign of Mother so far, which count as a good news. Sleeping under the stars was something Evie absolutely love. It wasn't comfortable as sleeping in bed, but there is something inside her that felt so connected with nature. _Perhaps it's the Robin Hood blood in me_ , she thought to herself. It was only a half day walk more until she reaches the Enchanted Forest. Her heart pounds in excitement. _How does it feel to be held in their arms? Do they love her? How does it feel to have someone who loves her unconditionally? What would her mother be like? What would her father be like?_ There were too many questions running around in her head.

Evie loved being in the forest. Her mind wondered about Robin Hood, who was told to be her father. Blue Fairy had told her everything she needed to know. Her father had stolen from the rich and gave to the poor. He spent almost all of his life in the forest, leading The Merry Men before he met her _real_ mother. That must be an adventurous life he had made. Speaking about her real mother, the thought of Queen Regina filled her mind.

Regina was a former Evil Queen, used to hunt Snow White down because she had killed her first love. She used to be fed by her anger, her rage, believing that nobody could ever love her until she met Robin Hood. Her father robbed one of her mother's carriages and of course, it sent the Evil Queen on her edge. He was sentenced to death but at the night of his execution, something changed within her when she finally looked into those blue orbs. There was something inside her that attracted to him though it required him so much effort to let her break her walls down.

He fell in love with her at the first sight. He loves her since the day he set his foot in that palace. To him, she was just a little misunderstood. He knew that she wasn't all _evil_ like everyone entitled her. He believed she just needed a touch of love to melt the ice in her heart. He was intrigued by her. And eventually, love was on their side. Step by step, piece by piece, bit by bit, he mended her cold, shattered heart back. Thanks to Robin Hood, the Evil Queen finally knew how it felt to love again. It took her a long time to finally be accepted as the _Good_ Queen; what she had done was too cruel to be forgotten easily. Snow White made it easier; if Snow White–the princess who Regina had hunted for years–can forgive her, so why can't everyone else? Snow made everyone realize that Regina deserves her second chance and she was the only one who fits to rule the Enchanted Forest. The royal wedding happened and not long after, Evie came into the picture. A princess loved by everyone.

Evie had lost in her mind until she heard familiar screeching voices behind her. It was Zelena's flying monkey; they found her. She ran faster to get away from the beasty creature. Zelena couldn't get to her anymore, there is no way she could take her happiness ever again. Her feet were slower than she thought and it was too late. Her hands were scratched by its claw, leaving such an open wound on her arms that made her doubled over in pain.

"Duck!" A woman's voice instructed as Evie tried to get up and continue to run. She took cover behind the nearest log. The woman was aiming for the flying monkey before releasing an arrow, shooting it right in its heart. The flying monkey fell down with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" The woman ran towards her, noticing there was a claw wound on her arm. "You're injured! May I?" Evie nodded, and the woman tied clean cloth to stop the bleeding.

She was quite talkative. "I've never seen you but you seem familiar to me. Do you live around here?"

"No, I... I live somewhere far." Evie easily dodged, she doesn't want to even remember about Emerald City anymore.

"So, why are you here?"

Evie sighed. She just can't tell this woman about her journey, about how she found out she was a lost princess, kidnapped by The Wicked Witch, and finally found her way back into the world she belongs. "I just– I want to see the Queen. Anyway, thank you for saving my life. I'm Evie."

The woman starred right into her eyes, jaws dropped. She looked extremely shocked like she just saw a ghost. Choking back, this woman hugged Evie immediately. "That's why you look familiar! I knew you would be safe. I knew you would find your way home. We missed you, Princess; you are dearly missed every day."

 _Princess_. So this woman knows who she is, she must know her story. Evie couldn't hide her excitement. "You know my parents?"

"Of course I know! Regina and Robin are my dear friends! Come on. Let's get you to meet your Mommy!" She dragged Evie's hand, which make her grunted. She grinned awkwardly and apologized right away.

"I'm sorry, but I think I don't have your name yet." Evie asked as the lady helped her to mount on her horse.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Snow White." She smiled. "Hold tight, dear. We're going home fast." 

* * *

Evie's first reaction was amazed. She never looked at something so beautiful before her eyes. All she ever saw in her sixteen years were only gloom and bitterness. She wondered how life could be if this was the place she had growing up; perhaps life wouldn't feel so agonizing. Her steps stopped as her eyes caught _the_ painting. Her eyes tear up instantly, she walked closer to get a better look at it. There was some sort of pain, anger, sad, bliss, touched, stunned, mixed up inside her heart. It was a floor length family picture; _her_ family picture. Now she really knows how her parents look like. The painter perfectly caught how delightful they were. She could see herself–baby Evie–was being hold in her mother's arms; how her eyes reflected such innocence.

"Wait here, I'll tell Regina there's a princess waiting for her." Snow's touch on the shoulder snapped her back into reality.

"Thank you, Aunt Snow– can I call you that?"

Snow grinned and gently squeezed her hand. "Well, I'm honored." She winked. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Regina!"

She jumped in her chair, slamming her hand to the desk. "Didn't I tell you to knock!? I was trying to write my letter in peace!"

Snow hugged her, giggling. "Letters can wait! There's someone who's waiting for you and you've been waiting for her!"

" _Her_? I didn't expect anyone today, Snow. So quit teasing."

"I'm not, Regina. Please. Letters can wait!" She grabbed her hands and slightly pulled her to get up.

"What do you want? You're not a teenager anymore, Snow." Regina rolled her eyes.

"There's someone outside that you have been waiting for years; for sixteen years."

Regina's eyes grew wide. The clue was more than enough. She let go from Snow's grip, rushing to the hall. Her heart beating so fast that she could her it pounding in her ear. Snow White just wouldn't give her a false hope or a cruel joke. Snow White must have told her the truth. _She_ must be here. She ran fast, almost tripping on her dress.

She held the door for a second, gathering the power in her to face _her_. There was a subtle skepticism running in her head, but she shook them away. Snow White won't trick her, she believed.

She swung them open. The girl's back was facing her and covered in a royal blue hood. Realizing that she wasn't alone anymore, the girl turned around and lowered her hood. Snow White didn't lie. It is _her_ baby, her beloved princess. She is here.

"Hi, my name is Evie. You must be Queen Regina. I'm your– "

Regina ran toward her daughter, shushing her daughter with a tight hug. She cried the tears that have been held for sixteen years. In something that felt like forever, Regina could finally feel _relief_. Her daughter had grown up into a beautiful young lady; looks exactly like her younger self.

Her knees felt so weak. She sat on the floor, still hugging her princess.

"Mommy missed you." Regina said as she stroked Evie's hair. "I'm so sorry, Evie. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

Evie herself drowned in tears. She finally knows how a mother's touch feels like, how warm and loving a mother's embrace should be. She finally knows how it feels to have a place called _home_. 

"Don't blame yourself, Mommy. You did everything you could to protect me." She pulled away, looking into a pair of eyes similar to hers.

"Oh my baby," Regina cupped her cheeks. Evie leaned into Mommy's palm as she stroked her cheek. "How did you found me? Where have you been all these years?"

Evie giggled shyly. "It's a long journey. Mother–I mean Zelena kept me away in her palace. She locked me away for years, until Blue Fairy found me or more like I accidentally found her. She gave me this," Evie showed the magic mirror she had. "It helps me to find you and I'm glad I did."

Regina remembered something, a thing that she has missed for years. Something she had been longing to said directly for years.

"It might be late but happy birthday, my sweet girl. Sorry I missed your other fifteen." She planted a soft, languid kiss on Evie's forehead. Evie leaned closer, relishing on the affection she lacked.

"It never felt like birthdays anyway." She admitted. "Blue has given me the best birthday present I'll ever have."

Both remained silent for quite sometimes, savoring the feel of each other embrace. It took Regina some times to realize Evie's hand was covered in bandage. Something terrible must have happened to her.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I was attacked by Zelena's flying monkey, but Aunt Snow came just in time and saved my life. That's why I met her and she brought me here right after I tell her my name. It's okay, Mommy. It's just a scratch."

"No, we should take care of it. Come on," Regina stood up, and guiding Evie into her chamber. She kept their hand entwined. Though she is sure there her daughter is safe, she still didn't want to let her go in case Zelena could come anytime and ruin everything once again. Besides, it was the least she could do to pay her absence in her early life.

" _Wow._ " Evie was fascinated. Her Mother's chamber was too good to be true. She never saw something as grand as this.

Regina chuckled, motioning her daughter to sit on the couch. Evie wondered, it must be nice to have a _cuddle party_ with her parents as the fireplace was lit up to warm them from the cold winter.

Regina rolled her sleeves as she took a seat beside Evie and untied her bandage. "May I?"

Evie frowned. Mommy wouldn't do any harm, so she just nodded. Soft purple light glowed from Mommy's hand as she ran her hand above her wound, making it disappear.

"There, that should do it." Regina said as she kissed her daughter's knuckles. She realized Evie was alarmed. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Evie looked down, rubbing her arm. "It's just, I... maybe I need a little adjustment to this _light magic_ thing. Magic had never been good to me."

She hugged Evie. She couldn't even imagine what kind of horror her daughter had gone through. Regina could hear her heart breaking for the beloved princess. Stroking her hair, Regina relentlessly repeated _I'm sorry_ through tears. Zelena had successfully traumatized her, just like what Cora did in Regina's early life.

"That's okay, Mommy. It's not your fault, please stop self-blaming yourself. I know you have done everything and so has Daddy."

" _Daddy_. You're right, Princess. Daddy has to know that you're home." Regina softly talked through her sobs.

"Where's Daddy?" Her eyes scanned the room. She realized she hadn't seen her Daddy ever since she arrived.

"He just left for Locksley. Daddy was here on your birthday; he always is. We always celebrated your birthday though you're not here."

" _Left_? You don't live together?" It was something she just recently discovered, Blue didn't tell her this. Why would her parents live separately?

Regina sighed. She never liked to dig up her old wound, _this_ wound. "Do you know your father and I are cursed?"

Evie nodded. She remembered all the pieces Blue tried to show her a few days ago.

"You see, we decided to live separately for our _safety_. Sharing a kiss is fatal, to say the least. We already lost you. We can't afford to lose each other too. It was, _is_ hard, indeed. But what can we do? I can't break that curse; it was built to be unbreakable. That's why we come into agreement.

"Wait here. I'll send someone to tell your father that you're here."

"Mommy wait." Evie reached for her mother's hand. "Can I write something for Daddy? I'd like him to hear directly from me, please?"

Regina smiled lovingly, knowing her idea is much better than hers. Evie ran to Regina's desk, grabbing the quill and happily write everything that came across her mind. She was grateful to finally meet her real mother but most importantly, Evie was beyond delighted to meet her father, a figure she has lacked since the very start.

"How long does it take to Locksley?"

"Four days ride, top. Let's hope it could get as soon as it can be."

Regina handed the letter to her handmaiden, telling her to send someone real quick to Locksley. She couldn't help but to stare at her daughter. She is exactly like what Regina imagined she would be. Robin was right, their daughter will look exactly like her when she grows up. Evie is a perfect resemblance of her. Her hair, her smile, everything in her _is Regina_.

Everything still seems hazy for her. This is real. Evie is here. Her daughter is real. None of it is a dream. She hugged Evie for the millionth time, just to make sure that everything is real. She laughed heartily, her heart filled with so much love. Snow White was right, hope wouldn't hurt her; all she had to do is to believe that one day, their lost princess will come home–which she did. Keeping her fingers crossed, she hoped Robin could make it _home_ as fast as he can be. 


	6. Chapter 6

Robin sat in his study, drowning on tons of paper works. Indeed, he was– _he is_ a good leader to the Merry Men, but he never thought himself as a king. Ruling a country was never easy, it was Regina who made it easier. Everything was never easy since the curse fell on them. Deep inside his heart, Robin has never agreed to this separation. He found it hard to constantly worry about the state of his wife even when he knows Regina is able to take care of herself. He always believed things happened because he failed to protect his loved ones. He just wanted to be by her side, to protect her, but this was for the best. If only life was _normal_.

Knocking on the door disturbed his thoughts. Little John was standing there, his hand held something familiar to Robin.

"Regina already missed you too much it seems."

Robin laughed as he took the letter from him. This was unusual for Regina to send her letter this fast. Maybe Little John is right, maybe Regina only missed him too much. He tore the sealing, pulling the letter out. Taking a glance first, Robin realized this wasn't Regina's handwriting. He took a closer look, reading each word carefully. His heart started beating faster. His eyes tearing up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Growing concern, Little John tapped him on the shoulder. "Did something bad happen to Regina?"

Robin only shook his head. His words were stolen. He dabbed on his tears, passing the letter to his concerned friend.

It was only a short letter, three sentences; nothing more and nothing less. There were no grandiose words written, but it was the best letter he will ever receive in his life.   
  


_My Dearest Daddy,_

_This is real and you're not dreaming. Mommy was going to send someone to tell you, but why don't I tell you myself?_

_I'm home. Please be here soon, I can't wait to meet you._

_Your dearest,_

_Evie._

* * *

Robin packed everything in speed. Evie's letter was laid in his bed so he could take a look at it as he got ready. He read it over and over, knowing that in the end everything wasn't in vain. There were too many question running in his mind, there were too many 'I love you's he was longing to say.

"Come on. The carriage is waiting outside." Little John's voice once again distracted him.

"She's home, mate."

"Seeing this beam in your face, it reminds me on the day she was born." Little John laughed.

"You sure this is a great idea?" Traveling in carriage was not his thing. Robin prefers riding on Bandit rather than sitting quietly inside a carriage. He rather feels the wind on his face. Old habit, he guessed.

"I know you'd never like this, but you need your rest. Your daughter needs you safe and sound."

The mention of his daughter woke him up. Little John had hit him right in the spot, using Evie as an excuse. Robin agreed, as long as this will be the last time he forced him into this.

"Promise us you'll bring our ladies as soon as you can." Will Scarlet asked as the Merry Men were sending Robin and Little John away.

" _Oi_! It should be me who missed them most!" Robin shouted and made the entire group laugh. However, Will Scarlet was right. Evie should be introduced to his land. She should know that she belongs to both Locksley and Enchanted Forest; both of these lands are her home.

As soon as the carriage started moving, he took a seat back; trying to get relax. Little John patted on his thigh, signalling him to breath; everything is going to be fine. Their little family will be reunited, at last.

* * *

"Evie?" Regina popped her head, looking around her daughter's room.

"Come in, Mommy!"

Evie was standing in her closet, taking in everything before her eyes. Evie's presence still feels like a dream, so surreal. Regina studied her daughter while she was going through her dresses. Even from behind, Evie still looks exactly like her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Evie squeezed Regina's hand with concern when her mother suddenly hugged her.

Regina nodded. She was more than okay, better than good. To hug Evie every single time she got was truly a blessing for her.

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

Regina's question made her explode in excitement. "Oh I love to draw! Doing design for dresses, gowns are my specialty! I wish I had my sketchbook with me."

"Well I could always give you a new one and maybe, you can make something for us?"

Her eyes sparkled with sudden excitement. It was something she's always long for, bringing her design to life. Her life will never be better than this. She would never regret this; running away from Zelena was the best thing that ever happened. Her imagination running wild, Evie had already known what kind of dress she would make. It's picture perfect.

"What about you, Mommy? What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Me? Well, baking I guess. I love to cook anything that uses apple. Even your daddy and I have our own favorite place, the apple tree." Regina reached into her pocket. "This was supposed to be yours. I even have your rattle shaped as an apple. I used to hold onto it whenever I missed you. But now you're here, I guess you should keep it."

"Can you show me where it is?"

Being in her parents' favorite spot perhaps could make Evie imagine her father better and they were on the same page; Regina believes Evie would fall immediately for their apple tree.

* * *

"Do you think Daddy has received my letter?" Evie asked as she leaned into Regina while Regina pulled her closer to her embrace.

"Considering it's been four days, I guess Daddy is on his way."

Evie turned her head upward, staring intensely at the sky. The clear, cloudless sky was a perfect match to this sunny day. The air smells fresh. A cool breeze touched the warm of her cheeks.

"What is Daddy like?"

"He's a literal angel." The thought of him made her muse. "You know I... I had a _troubled_ past. I was once betrayed and I never think I could love again. Darkened by revenge, my heart's full with hatred. I never believe in love again until he came. I never really paid attention to those blue eyes and when I did, there's something inside me changed. I decided to hold his execution just because. His gaze upon me sent something I never had in years, though I wasn't sure what it is about.

"Those blue eyes had me lost my mind for days; I keep seeing them whenever I close my eyes. I held him as my prisoner for months. I did that just because to see him every day, there was that kind of strange feeling; the urge to be by his side. But, I was an Evil Queen. There was no way an Evil Queen could fall in love; so keep it hidden until one day, I just couldn't help myself anymore. I gathered all the courage I had to finally talk to him properly. I invited him to dinner. He has been an actual sweetheart since the very beginning, but I was too cocky to admit." Regina laughed to herself. "Anyway, it's getting out of hand I guess. I didn't answer your question right."

Evie shook her head. She begged, "Keep going, please. I wanted to know more about you and Daddy."

"Well..." Regina took a deep breath. "As I say, he **is** an angel, a sweetheart. He is a heaven sent. I knew I had _something_ for him but I kept saying _no_ to myself. I lied to myself. There's no such thing called _love_ for me anymore; I just felt like I had no room for it. And your father **is** a fighter. I treated him badly, yet he still found his way to win my heart–which technically he did since I saw him that night. He showed me how good love feels like, he showed me that everyone deserves a second chance and I just have to believe it. No matter how bad I was in the past, it won't define my future. He mended my broken heart, he was the only person who believed there's still goodness in me. His love changed me. With him, I could finally be the old Regina that I thought I lost. He told me, it was okay to be vulnerable, to express my sadness, to not always being strong. I remembered when we had our first little rendezvous, we went deep into the woods just to lay under the stars. That is when he held me in his arms for the very first time. Right at that moment, I felt like my problems melt away. There were no burdens on my shoulder anymore. I feel safe. I feel loved. I feel _accepted_.

"I told him I didn't how to love very well but he refused to believe. Eventually, we worked everything out. I slowly turn myself to be better, he believed that I changed into better because of myself, but I never think so. I firmly believed he was the one who guide me out of my darkest days, helping me to find the lights. It took me a long time to convince everyone I have changed and I understand. It wasn't easy to trust a former evil queen. I almost had my hope lost but then again, your Daddy helped me.

"Then on one evening when the sun sets, as the sky turned its color into a fiery orange hue, he proposed. It was nothing grand, yet it's still sweet. It was rather an unconventional proposal." Regina giggled. She could still remember every single detail perfectly; it seems like it just happened yesterday rather than a decade ago.

Evie changed her position. She laid on the grass with her head on Regina's lap. Hearing their story, Evie knew that Daddy must be a real gentleman. Even the thought of him could make Mommy blush like this.

"Unconventional? How so?"

"He shot me an arrow!" Again, Regina giggled. "I was sitting on my vanity, minding my own business then an arrow flew to my side. There was this beautiful diamond ring tied to it as well as a short letter; _Ready for a new adventure?_ It says. I turned around and he was there, smiling like a dork; my favorite _dork_. I said yes right away and the rest is history."

Evie laughed wholeheartedly. She never felt this free, this loved. She snuggled closer as Regina caressed her hair. "I love you, Mommy." She mumbled.

"I love you most." Regina crouched, kissing her forehead.

"I can't wait to meet Daddy! I've been waiting for this my whole life!" Evie exclaimed. In a split second, her expression changed. She sat right up, looking at her mother with puppy eyes. "I– I didn't mean it that way, Mommy. Of course I'm excited to meet you, but... you know. I had a Zelena as my "mother" and I never had a father figure. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's alright, dear. I'm not even mad. Besides, I already missed your father too." Regina winked. "I can't wait to meet him either."

"Do you think Daddy will be happy to see me?"

Regina nodded. Robin would be more than happy to see their daughter, he will be ecstatic. Just like her, he has been waiting for this moment his entire life. Now she believes that good things happen when she least expects it. Sure this wasn't their ending–their story is far from over, but at last, happiness is served on their plate. Kindness never fails and hope doesn't lie.


	7. Chapter 7

The palace was in the most chaotic state it will ever be. The tables turned, the mirror shattered, it was a wreaking havoc. She choked one of her guard using her magic, feeling frustrated.

"How could you lose a girl!?How could she kill my flying monkey?" Zelena screamed in madness. Her guard was trying to defend himself but it was no use. She flicked her fingers and his neck snapped.

She paced back and forth, growing agitated. Evie and her parents must've been together by now. Restless was all she could feel; her long life plan was crumbling down. Regina should suffer, happiness doesn't look good on her. She got everything yet she took it for granted. She doesn't have to strive for everything when Zelena has to. Life is unfair. She thought it would be better if she had what Regina had. She was tired to be alone. She was tired of not being wanted.

Zelena walked toward her magic mirror, asking to show where Evie would be at the moment. There was Evie, eyes closed as her head was on Regina's lap while her mother gently stroking her hair. It definitely is picture perfect; rage was burning inside Zelena. Why can't victory be on her side? Why does it seem that _evil_ always win? How can she did not see this coming? Evie had tricked her to go, so she could have a chance to slip out. She should have known better. Evie is a smart girl; she must have been planning this all along.

A well prepared master plan was all she needs to bring her sister's perfect family down. She got to _strike_ back at the right moment, at a right time. She promised to herself to think about this revenge more carefully this time so no one could ever bring her down anymore. No one should ever ruin her plan this time. She wasn't going to fail. Regina should feel how hard it is to feel alone, to feel unwanted.

Zelena will do anything to make Regina's life miserable, in a way she will never imagine. Perhaps this time, it would cost Regina more than taking Evie away from her.

* * *

Robin was finally _home_. He immediately hopped off the carriage, stretching his body. His whole body felt so stiff, perhaps he needed to take a warm bath later.

"Your Majesty, Your Excellency; your arrival had been waited by Her Majesty the Queen and Her Royal Highness Princess Evie." A butler bowed as he welcomed them into the palace. _Princess Evie_ , a word that made his heart burst into happiness. It is real, her daughter is home. He looked over Little John, he might look a little too excited and made Robin laugh a little.

The butler walked them to the throne room, where Regina had waited for him. She looked absolutely gorgeous; a floor-length blue velvet dress perfectly hugged her complexion. They could read what exactly lied in their hearts; _relief_. Relieved that none of this was a dream, their princess is home.

"Is she really here?" Robin paced to Regina and held her hands tight. Regina nodded, reassuring him.

His eyes scanned the room. "Where is she?"

"She'll be here in any minute. She wasn't sure of what to wear earlier."

Their little _reunion_ was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. There was their daughter, head down smoothing her dress; she wore a white, tea-length, long sleeved dress. Her hair was being let down naturally, topped with a tiara that had been prepared for the princess long before she was born.

She looked forward, catching her father's eyes. As soon as he saw his daughter, Robin couldn't help but gasped. Covering his mouth, he felt tears escaping his eyes. His body froze.

"Hi, Daddy. Do I look ridiculous?" Evie was the first one to break the awkwardness by coming toward her parents.

Cupping both of her cheeks, Robin stared at his daughter. "Is this really you?"

Giggling, Evie nodded. She can't hold back her tears, her happy tears. So this is how her father looks like. A figure she had been wondering ever for as long as she could remember. She hugged Robin, muffling her sob to his shoulder. She felt safe, guarded. Mommy's right, Daddy smells like forest and she loves it.

Robin hugged her back; he never thought he would to this again, holding his daughter on her arms. He kissed the top of her head over and over. His hands were shaking. He kept telling himself that he wasn't dreaming; he was hugging his daughter. Evie had grown up into a beautiful young lady. He was right all along; Evie is an exact copy of Regina.

Regina smiled at him; tears were escaping her eyes as well. Robin opened up his arms and Regina immediately fall into his embrace. Something has been lifted from her shoulder once she hugged her loved ones and she believed Robin felt the same. They were drowning in their own feelings; a feeling that have been hold for more than a decade. Although it took them a long time, but keeping their hopes high was finally worth it in the end. Here they are, reunited at last.

"You're every inch of your mother." Robin chuckled, stroking her hair. "Now I got two pretty girls to be taken care of."

"Don't worry, lad. You got us as your back up." Evie realized that there was someone with them in this room. Who could this person be, she had no idea.

"John! I'm sorry I didn't notice you were here all along!" Mommy welcomed the man, hugging him.

The man released her, kissing her knuckles which made her mother giggling. "I'm sorry, my Queen. I didn't mean to interrupt your perfect reunion."

Her father touched the small of her back, introducing him to the man. "Evie, please meet Little John. One of my Merry Men, my best man."

"Don't worry, Princess. You got Merry Men to protect you." Little John kissed her knuckles the way he did to her mother earlier. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess."

She wasn't used to be treated as a royal though she knew everyone will treat her this way from now on. "Please call me Evie, Uncle John. There is no need to call me princess."

"Ah, I see you really are your father's daughter. He never liked to be called with his title as well."

Robin snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're always quite a gossip, aren't you?"

"Alright, boys. I know you both are tired from a long trip. Let's get you freshen up first." Regina cut in, rushing everyone out.

She kissed Robin's cheek, saying: "We'll see you after dinner, _Daddy_."

* * *

Evie stared at her reflection. She turned around, making sure her dress was perfect and so does her hair. She wanted to spend every time she got with her father. Evie wanted to know him more. She took a deep breath, exiting the room and headed to her father's chamber.

She knocked softly, waiting for her father to open the door. She was feeling kind of nervous. Her father showed up, looking somewhat shocked.

"Did I interrupt you? I just... _Umm_... Can I come in?" Evie said shyly.

Robin opened the door wider. "You don't have to ask twice, dear."

He motioned Evie to took seat on his side as he sat on the head of the table. She sat on the edge of her seat, feeling awkward.

"I– how are you, Daddy?"

"Great, thanks to my daughter." He teased. "How are you?"

"I don't know what I feel." Evie lowered her head, playing with her skirt. "I... I never had a father for years and now here, I am. It's not like I don't like to be with you, but I feel somewhat awkward."

Robin dropped his spoon then dragged Evie to sat on his bed. "I know how you feel. I do feel a little awkward too. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. I still remember how it felt to hold you in my arms and look at you now, you had grown into such a lady."

Evie giggled sweetly. She loved how safe she felt to be by his side; a feeling she never felt from her mother.

"I am so sorry, Evie. You and your mother were hurt on my watch. I'm sorry I was never able to found you. I swear I had done everything I could. I'm sorry we decided to just stop looking for you," Robin hold her hands tight, trying his best not to cry anymore. "Please forgive me."

And just like that, the awkwardness in her melt away. She hugged her father, letting him to cry on her shoulder if he had to.

"That's okay, Daddy. I would never blame you or Mommy for what happened. It was never your fault. It was Mother's." Though she hates to call her _Mother_ , Evie couldn't stop herself from doing so. It was a habit she couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry you have to go through hell." Robin lowered his head deeper, letting out a guilt that had been haunting for sixteen years.

Evie whispered softly while still hugging her father, "We all had gone through hell, Daddy. She made us _suffer_ , but I know we shouldn't hold our grudges. All the matter is that we're here together. Mother would never stand a chance against us this time."

Evie was right. Zelena will never stand a chance this time. They will be stronger, no wicked could break their family apart. Evie leaned into him, loving every minute she spent with her father.

"Tell me everything about you," Robin asked. "Well, I'll start. I'm good at archery."

"I'm a good equestrienne." Regina barged in, leaning in the doorway.

Robin laughed, approaching Regina and kissing her cheek. "Are you?"

"I am."

"Well I'm better than you, I guess. Remember those days when I escaped your Dark Guards?"

Regina teasingly elbowed him in the stomach, making him grunt. "But still, I was able to find you. Don't forget that I also imprisoned you."

"and for that I am forever grateful."

Evie cleared her throat in advance. Regina and Robin were absolutely embarrassed knowing they were being caught red handed by their daughter.

"So, umm... what's the thing you're good at?" Robin sat awkwardly beside Evie and so did Regina. Evie laughed, looking at both of her parents. No wonder why Mother envied them with all of her being. What her parents have is real, it is the truest love Evie would ever saw. Even under a curse, their love hasn't changed a bit. It will only make them stronger.

She hugged her parents tight. Through her laughter, Evie crack up a joke though it didn't sound like one to her:

" _I'm good at loving you. I'm glad I found you right in time_."


	8. Chapter 8

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Regina felt a familiar touch wrapped around her as a familiar scent filling up her nostrils.

"How are you? Did you have a good sleep? How's Little John?"

They stood on the balcony while watching over Evie who had been exploring the royal garden for quite a while. She was looking for some inspiration to design new dresses for her and her mother.

"I never felt so well-rested for years." He kissed her cheek, making her giggled like a little girl. "John still fast asleep, I guess."

Regina turned around. "I still can't believe she's here."

"Neither do I. This still feels like a dream and if it is, I don't want to wake up."

Regina shook her head vigorously. "This isn't a dream, Robin. It's real. Evie is home."

"She was in Oz all this time. Why couldn't we found her years ago?" Robin said as his eyes tracing Evie who was mindfully taking everything in. It only took her a week to get accustomed to her new surroundings. Unlike the place where she grew up, everything about this palace is breathtaking.

"That must be magic. I hate saying this, but I think Zelena is a better sorcerer than I am. After all, it's in the past. All the matter is, Evie is safe and sound right now and we have to keep it that way. We couldn't fail her again, right?"

He didn't say a thing, but Regina just knew he agreed.

"You both should come to Locksley. Evie has to know she got both lands as her home." Robin said as he leaned on the railings.

"and a bunch of _uncles_ called the Merry Men." Regina teased, which made Robin burst into laughter. "Speaking about both lands, what are we going to do?"

"I... I don't follow."

"Our family is finally reunited, yet we are still cursed. Do we still have to live apart? Where would she live? I need you here, Robin– **we** need you. Can you just live here and let Tuck, John or Will or anyone else to be a Duke?"

Robin held her hand firmly. "Baby steps at a time, dear. Evie has only been here for two weeks. We don't need to rush everything. We got all the time to think and it isn't going to be easy. We have been separated for almost sixteen years; we rule different lands ever since. It would take a great adjustment to merge both lands back. So have patience, Regina. We have to take the right step."

"You're right, silly me." Regina exhaled. "It's just– I feel a lot safer when you're here. We could protect each other better. Don't you think Zelena would come after us, again?"

"Worry less, milady. If she does, there's one thing she should know. She won't stand a chance this time."

"I'm afraid." She confessed. "Knowing how my sister loathes me for no reason, this has been too _quiet_. I'm afraid she'll come back when we least expected it."

Regina paced back and forth, biting her lips. Her gut is telling her that if her sister comes back, it will be worse. She can't lose her daughter again. She can't live without him by her side anymore. She's afraid. Afraid that Zelena will try to take her happiness away again. It was never her fault Zelena's life ended up this way nor it was Mother's. It was hers. Regina had been down that road before, choosing hate over love. She dwelled on her anger for too long, it kept consuming the light in her heart. It made her unable to see that there's love within. Zelena needed to believe that she is capable of love. She is redeemable. But how could she make her believe? Regina wasn't going to lie, deep down she still has some anger left for her sister. She missed Evie's first step, first word, she wasn't able to see her grow up. Though she missed it all, there is one thing Regina is grateful for. Zelena had raised her daughter quite well. Evie may be lacking the love and affection she needed, but she grew up into such a loveable young lady.

"Regina, hey." Robin grabbed her arm and snapped her back to reality.

"Calm down. Let's not overthink it. We will be stronger this time and if she ever comes, we know that we will be ready for her. We will protect Evie with all our might. I promise you we will be fine." He bumped his nose with hers, then kissing the tip of it.

"You know you're always the positive one in this relationship. I'd probably be lost without you."

"Too bad I couldn't kiss you." Robin laughed, staring at her eyes. "I'm going to check on Evie. Are you coming?"

Regina shook her head. "No, I guess you need more bonding time with her. I'll be in my study if you were looking for me."

* * *

Hanging around in the garden had left Evie with tons of idea. Mommy had given her a new sketchbook to work with, so she could draw whenever and wherever she wants. There were a lot of sketches she had made and was about to share it with Mommy, but the sight of her father who sat underneath their apple tree caught her eyes.

"Hi, Daddy." Evie said before sitting down beside him.

"How's your work going on?"

His question made her eyes sparkle even more. She loves the fact that her parents are really supportive. Evie rushed to open her book, showing all her new designs to Daddy. She couldn't keep her mouth shut, she talked up a storm. Her fingers keep pointing to this and that, explaining what material could go well with her designs until she just stopped.

"I'm sorry. I talked too much."

Robin kissed the side of her head. "You're not. Keep going. I love to hear you talk."

"Are you going to stay, Daddy?"

A same question has been asked twice in a row. He knew his heart was telling him to stay, to protect his loved ones. But his mind was telling him the exact opposite. What he said earlier is the fact. It's not going to be easy to get back like it used to. It would take a hell amount of adjustment. Fifteen years is not a short period of time. Right now, everything and everyone have their own duty, their own role. He stared on the ground, thinking about what her daughter's question. Maybe this is a sign for him to stay, to help Regina rule Enchanted Forest like he used to, but most importantly to protect his ladies from any harm. Perhaps this was a chance for them to have a _normal_ life.

"You're not going to stay, are you?" Evie's broken voice shot right up to his heart.

"I will. You see, your mother and I have to work on things first. I can't leave Locksley just like that. I need to settle everything before moving back here with you and your mother." He pinched her nose. "I promise it won't be long."

Though there was a bit a disappointment left inside, Evie nodded anyway. She will forever hate Mother for this. She thought all her problems would disappear once she was in her parents' arms but she was wrong. Mother still haunts her. Daddy might have said he and Mommy need to work on everything first, but above all that Evie realized they were still afraid about the curse. They _are_ terrified about it. She couldn't even imagine how hard it was to live in such a horror in for years, afraid to be in each other's side because of the unbreakable curse. A little sign of love; a kiss, could bring death to either Mommy or Daddy. She sighed in despair, realizing there was actually no place where she could run to.

"Would you like visiting Locksley? I want you to know that Locksley is your home too. I want to introduce you to my Merry Men and maybe after that we all could go back here to have a little party to celebrate your birthday as a way to let the whole kingdom that you're home."

"I never went to a party before." She confessed though Robin should've already known. "I don't even know what to do, what to wear, or even how to dance."

"You could wear one of your designs. Have you ever worn any of them?"

Evie shyly shook her head. "I keep it hidden from Mother."

"Then it's time for you to bring them to life. No one will judge you this time.

"So, would you like to visit Locksley?"

She smirked, propping her chin with both of her hands. She pretended to think hard. "I think I would. I'd like to know what makes you love Locksley so much."

Robin laughed, then teasing Evie by tickling her. He enjoyed every moment: hearing her laughter, teasing her, were all he had dreamed for years.

"You're going to love it the second you saw it."


	9. Chapter 9

Evie had woken up since dawn to watch the sunrise. Uncle John said there is nothing that could beat the beauty of Locksley's sunrise and she wanted to prove it. She had propped her window with some pillows and blanket to keep her warm from the chilly air. Daddy's right. She fell in love with Locksley right when she arrived. There was something so fascinating about Locksley, especially the Sherwood Forest. Sure its palace wasn't something grand like Enchanted Forest has, but that doesn't make it any less good. It felt indescribably welcoming, Evie could perfectly imagine how fun would it be to spend her whole summer here.

She sat against the window as the dawn started to broke. The sun rose slowly, casting sunbeam throughout the trees. As it climbed higher into the sky, the sky changed is color from a deep blue tone into a mix of red and orange hues. After the sun has finally risen, Evie slipped out of her room and decided to take a stroll around the palace. There were some maids she met at the hall, all bowing to her. All these bowing and curtsies made her laugh sometimes; it felt awkward. It's still early in the morning, no wonder it felt so quiet. Evie walked barefoot on the grass, which glistened in the early-morning dew. The feeling of the soft, damp grass felt someway good on her feet. This whole experience was mesmerizing. Locksley clearly holds a special space in her heart.

She ended up visiting the stable. Evie always loves the horses and always wanted to ride one. She easily spotted Bandit and Rocinante; her parents' prized steeds. Evie moved toward slowly, trying to pet Rocinante and offering him an apple. Rocinante gladly enjoyed it, making it easier for Evie to pet him. She brushed his mane with her fingers to detangle them. She quickly grabbed the brush, gently brushing it. Evie knew she had to build her trust between her and the horse before learning how to ride on one.

"Princess!"

Evie jumped a little, startled by the voice. "Good morning, Uncle Will! Thank heaven that Rocinante wasn't startled or I might be kicked." She sighed. "And please stop calling me Princess."

"But you are! You better get use to it. Everyone you meet will call you by that title."

She sat on the stack of hay, staring blankly at her parents' steeds. Uncle Will's right. She's a princess and there was so much more to it than just a title. There was so much responsibility waiting up for her.

Realizing that he had made Evie overthinking, Will Scarlett tried to change the subject. "What makes you up so early?"

She shrugged. "Uncle John says Locksley have the most beautiful sunrise, so I decided to watch it."

"Was he right?"

Evie nodded happily; smiling from ear to ear. She watched as Will Scarlett preparing his horse for a ride. He said he was going to go to the village, checking on their people to report everything back to Robin. She smiled a bit, hearing his father is a good leader sent warmth over her heart.

"We really don't deserve Daddy. Right, Bandit?" Evie walked over Bandit, studying him as he ate. "You know I kind of envy you. You must've spent more time with Daddy than I am."

"Thank you, for always being my father's best companion." Said Evie as she stroked Bandit's snout. "You too, Rocinante. I know how much Mommy loves you."

"Evie darling, what are you doing here?" There was her mother, standing in the doorway while putting her gloves on. Regina was already dressed in her riding suit.

"I honestly have no idea. I just wanted to be here." Evie laughed sweetly. "Where are you going, Mommy?"

"I'm just going to ride Rocinante around the yard." She smiled as putting the bridle on her steed.

"Seems like there will be a race this morning." Robin laughed as he entered the stable. "Are you up for a race?"

Regina smirked, holding her head up. She raised an eyebrow while teasing him. "Are you really challenging me? Do you forget that I'm _the_ best?"

"Quite confident aren't you?"

Regina cackled, leading Rocinante out from the stable. "You better beat me this time, _Thief_."

Robin hurried to lead Bandit out, now he and Regina are side by side. They hoped on their horses; ready to start the race.

"There's no doubt that Evie is on my side." He bragged.

"That can't be. She knows who's the best between us. Right, dear?"

Evie laughed hard. She realized her parents weren't really arguing, but she found this was ridiculous. "I'm not choosing over my parents! I'll cheer for you both."

"Right, let's start." Robin winked to Regina who only snorted in reaction.

"This is going to be fun!" Evie exclaimed. "Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

Right before Evie hit three, they already blasted like a bolt of lightning. The sound of galloping horses filling out the air. This was undoubtedly jaw-dropping for Evie; her parents are equally good when it comes to horseback riding. It was truly a race. There was almost no gap between them, it's like they were riding side by side in a full speed. Mommy was currently leading, she successfully jumped over a log that got in her way. She rode Rocinante gracefully though she was on a race. Daddy wasn't really as good as Mommy when it comes to obstacles, but he was absolutely amazing to rode Bandit in the free way. He was so carefree, syncing with Bandit in every move. Pacing a little bit faster, now Daddy was exactly on Mommy's side. She glanced towards Daddy and smirked as if she was telling him he didn't stand a chance. She gave Rocinante a cue by lightly squeezing her calves and heels; she's telling Rocinante to speed up. Daddy shook his head in disbelief, laughing as he did.

Evie stood still, waving her hands. It was hard to tell who was leading. They run past her together, means that the race is a tie. Slowing down their steeds, Evie heard them laughing carelessly.

Robin mounted off Bandit, leading him to walk closer to Regina. He offered his hand to help Regina mounted off Rocinante.

"That was quite a match, milady."

Still laughing, Regina almost knocked Robin down with her hug. "It was a fun ride. You're much better than me!"

"I'm nothing compares to you, Lady Regina."

Her laughter became louder; her hug became tighter. "It's been a long time since anyone calls me that."

Evie ran towards her parents and they happily opened up their arms, she ran into their embrace. "I wish I could ride like you."

Her innocent reaction made Regina's and Robin's hearts sink. Robin inhaled deeply, controlling the guilt that suddenly gripped his heart.

"We could teach you if you want."

Evie buried her face on her father's shoulder. She left out a belly laugh, she never thought she could feel so free, so loved.

Regina stroked her daughter's hair, a gesture she found she always did subconsciously. "Your birthday party is in a few weeks. How do you feel?"

"Pretty excited and nervous at the same time." She took a seat on the ground, followed by her parents. "I'm pretty excited to finally wear my own designs, yet still pretty nervous because it's my first party ever. I fear that I could ruin my own party. I'm not that kind of _princess_ anyway."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I ruined my first ball." Robin implied. "Not like I really messed it up, but I stepped on your Mother's foot for like five times throughout our dance. It's pretty embarrassing."

Regina covered up her eyes as she started laughing. "I got to soak my feet in cold water right after the ball ended. It hurts so bad!"

Placing her hand on Evie's thigh, she said: "It's just a party, nothing to be worried for. We're going to celebrate you and you just need to be you and have fun! That's all you need to do."

* * *

Little did they know, someone has been eyeing on every of their movements. She grunted, stomping her foot like a child throwing on a tantrum.

"They weren't supposed to be happy!"

"You can always take it away, Zelena. You did it once." Walsh–her right hand–suggested.

"You will refer to me as _Madam_ or I'll turn you back into a flying monkey."

"Right. Forgive me, Madam." The thought of going back into flying monkey for heaven knows how long will it be sent shivers down his spine.

"You're right, though. I could always take their happiness away. It was once mine." Zelena sighed in distress.

Walsh whispered under his breath: "Well, what goes around comes back around."

"I beg your pardon?" Tilting her head toward him, her voice filled with anger.

"Well– you took their happiness in the cruelest way imaginable. Perhaps this is your price. There is a hole in your heart that you could never fill."

"Enough! You talk too loud!" Zelena flicked her fingers, turning Walsh back into a flying monkey. He screeched in dissatisfaction, trying to say something she wouldn't understand.

"Shut your mouth or I'll turn you into a caterpillar!" She snapped back. "Shoo! Behave yourself if you want to be back into your human form."

She threw herself to her throne, resting her head in her palm. Scanning the room, Zelena realized she had no one but herself all along. Her life was, _still is_ miserable thanks to Cora. How could she completely forget about her and gave birth to Regina; who were raised her into a _perfect_ daughter?

Zelena always hated her sister for everything. Regina had taken everything for granted. Zelena hated her _stupidity_ the most; she almost had the world, yet she threw it all awayfor love.

She looked at the mirror, spying on their perfect little family. Robin and Evie were laughing at Regina's story as she was leaning into her father's embrace. Regina looked so smitten; her cheeks were as red as a rose. Robin felt her fingers brushing his fingertips, then he slipped his fingers into his palm. Robin cackled, Regina's cheeks grew redder.

Again, anger was burning inside her. Looking at how happy and content her sister is, made her remember how unwanted she was. She clenched her fist, casting her own nails to her palm. Green fireball appeared once Zelena unclenched her fist. She scowled, cursing under her breath:

" **I promise you; your happiness won't last long. You're going to suffer without seeing them coming this time. I shall take what once was mine.** "


	10. Chapter 10

_"Happy birthday, dear Evie. Happy birthday to you." Everyone cheered and clapped, wishing her a happy birthday. She grinned awkwardly. This is her first party, what did she suppose to do?_

_"Make a wish and blow the candle, dear." Robin told. He was standing in front of_ _her_ _, holding Regina who was crying–she_ _was_ _clearly touched and emotional._

_She closed her eyes, focusing on what she wished for. Smiling, Evie opened up her eyes and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped; congratulating her once again._

_"Mommy please stop crying." Evie opened up her arms, inviting Regina to came closer. "It's not like I'm getting married."_

_Regina laughed wholeheartedly. She hugged her daughter and repeatedly kissing her temple._

_"What did you wish for, dear?" Snow White asked._

_Her eyes scanned the room, everyone she loves and everyone who loves her were here. She was grateful. Surrounded by people who loved her was something she never had. Evie took a mental note: she won't ever take_ this _for granted. Everything she has right now was all she could ever want for._

_"I didn't make any wish, Aunt Snow. I just– I thanked heaven for what I have right now. Being with you, Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Charming, and everyone who truly love me already is a gift I could ask for."_

_A strong wind blew past her face. Evie knew this was not a real wind, something bad is going to happen. Robin's first initial was to protect his_ _women_ _. Regina's first initial was to held Evie closer to her. Prince Charming and Snow White also came closer; they were all protecting the princess. The Princess burrowed her head deep into her mother's chest, keeping her eyes shut._

_"Didn't you learn from your mistakes?" Evie recognized the voice. This can't be real._

_"I did learn. I won't let you ruin my life anymore." She pushed Evie back before facing her wicked sister. Robin stood beside his wife, hiding Evie behind their back. Charming pulled Evie away so Snow can protect her._

_"You can't take our daughter away anymore."_

_This wasn't what she wished for. Everything was perfect until_ she _came. Foolish of her to think Mother would finally let her be happy or at least leave her family be._

_Still in Snow's embrace, Evie called out to the uninvited guest. Her voice was so soft, almost sounded like she was pleading._

_"Mother, please stop. My parents have nothing to do with your life. Please. Please don't hurt them. I'll go with you if you leave them alone. I promise I won't run away. I promise I'll be good."_

_Both Robin and Regina turned their head in shock. Looking at their daughter, Robin said as his eyes starting to water. "Evie, no! I can't lose you anymore;_ **_we_ ** _can't."_

_"Well, well isn't this going to be so much fun?" Zelena snorted. "I could grant your wish, but where would be the fun in that?"_

_The next thing she knew, Zelena had plunged her hands into her parents' chest. Her palms were holding a pair of glowing_ _red_ _things; their hearts. A smirk appeared on her lips. It all happened too fast. Their bodies hit the floor almost like in a slow motion as the ashes was raining down from Mother's palms. That heartless woman had crushed their hearts. Evie screamed in horror._

_"NO!"_

* * *

It was a dream. A horrible dream.

She sat straight right away and her heart beating hard as if it would jump out from her chest. Her breath was shallow. Beads of sweat were running down her hairline. With a shaky hand, Evie reach out to her nightstand to look for the match. She lit up the candles and flickering orange flame lighting up her room. Evie kicked her blanket, sitting on the edge of the bed. The air felt so dense; she needed fresh air to clear her mind. A short stargazing perhaps would help.

Putting her scarf on, she stepped out to the balcony. The chilly late night air sent shivers down her spine. Her hands still shaking. The dream kept replaying in the back of her mind. Slowly, tears came raining down her cheeks. She's scared, definitely scared. Was it all just a dream? What if it was a sign; a glimpse of the future? Her cries became louder, she had to muffle them into the crook of her arms. Dropping down to the floor with a heavy heart, Evie stared blankly at the sky, wishing the horror would go away. She hugged her knees. Wrapping the scarf closer to her body, she cried her pain away.

* * *

"Evie darling, are you okay?" Daddy's hand landed softly on top of hers. She pulled away. Her nightmare made her a bit jumpy this morning.

"You barely eat your breakfast. Something's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want something else?" Regina asked, growing a little concern.

Evie shifted in her seat. She felt restless, it has been keeping her awake all night.

"You can always tell us everything, my dear." Regina held her other hand.

Evie swallowed a lump in her throat. "There's... There's probably something I want to discuss, but it's better if we finished our meals and gather everyone else. It's–" She paused, feeling unsure. "Just– can we gather everyone?"

Her parents exchanged look. Regina was somehow suspicious. "Why? Can't you just tell us what has been bothering you?"

Pleading, Evie stared into her mother's eyes. "It's better if we have everyone else and I don't want to ruin our peaceful breakfast."

"Okay, Evie. Whatever you wish. So, can you eat your meal, please?" Robin's eyes gleamed. He smiled, showing his beautiful dimples.

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you so much." Evie squeezed his hand before continuing with her foods.

* * *

"What is this? What happened?" Snow asked. Regina just shrugged, rushing her to get inside. Snow sneered and Regina only responded with a gesture of 'what?'.

Evie sat on the head of the table, looking like a bundle of nerves. Everyone had come and she felt to just back up from this plan, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Gathering up her strength, Evie took a deep breath.

"Thank you for being here on such a short notice. I appreciate it. I know you might be wondering why I called, what might've happened. To be honest, even my parents still don't know what am I going to announce."

She stood up, placing her hands on the table calmly. She lifted her head, confidence radiating. "As everyone know, my welcoming party will be held in a few weeks. All of the invitation have been sent. Royalty, nobility, everyone, is invited. We make sure everyone is. All are welcomed, correct?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But we might be missing one particular guest." Evie turned to her parents. She paused, taking another big breath.

"We have to invite Mother, your sister, Zelena."

The whole room gasped and went crazy. They murmured while looking at the princess in disagreement, disappointment, and disbelief.

"I object!" Charming was the first one to stood up.

"With all due respect, Your Highness. Have you lost your mind?" Grumpy the dwarf implied.

"You're trying to make a death trap for all of us, Princess. I'm disappointed in you." Said Granny.

"Evie, are you sure? She's a threat. You're going to jeopardize everyone. Not just us, think about all the innocent guests that will be coming, all of your people. A true princess will do everything protect her people." Snow White asked in a really worried tone.

"So this is how our princess handles things. I'm really, really disappointed in you, young lady." Red finally said.

"We're not inviting her. I'm not risking losing you again." Robin said in a monotone.

Regina just shook her head, avoiding Evie's glance. "That's enough, Evie. We're done here."

"Just hear me out!" Evie cried in pain. Their words hurt just like a sharp knife. "I have the right to speak, and just wanted to be heard!"

Evie kneeled beside Regina. "Mommy, please. Hear me out."

"I had a dream, a nightmare. I dreamed of Mother killed you both at the ball. I do believe this is a sign. It's a premonition."

Everyone went silent, they listened to the princess carefully. Some of them might feel bad after going for the princess. Evie stood up, still holding Regina's hands.

"I just want to keep my parents save. I want my people, including everyone in this room save. Remember the last time she _interrupted_ our party? She was uninvited. She went mad and look where it got us. Sure it's because Mommy didn't know she has a sister back then, but I don't want the same thing happen twice. Who knows what horror she would do this time if she knew she's uninvited, again?"

She released her mother's hand, walking back to the head of the table with teary eyes.

"So please, as your princess, it's my duty to keep everyone save. I don't want to cause any trouble for the second time. It all started because of me. Mother envied my parents because I came into the picture, I _completed_ my parents' life." She sobbed. Her walls finally break down and tear streaming down her face.

"Please, at least let me do something to protect my parents. It's the least I can do."

She shifted her glance to Robin with tears still escaping her eyes. "You believe in second chance. You made Mommy believe she deserves her second chance." Looking back to her mother, Evie's lips curled up a bit. "You know exactly how it feels to be in her shoes. Perhaps Mother needs a little bit of love from you, her sister, to change her heart."

"You might hate her for ruining our lives. Especially for making my parents miserable. No matter how bad she was for kidnapping me, at least she raised me well. I know we are good people and we give others a second chance."

Evie dabbed on her tears, taking a seat back. She looked down her laps knowing that she might sound like she was defending the public enemy. It sounded unpleasant, but at least Evie tried stand her ground. She knew this council wouldn't agree. It didn't bother her. She had poured her heart out and that's all that matter. Her parents were talking lowly about something and so is everyone else. They all lost in their own thoughts. Evie kept her fingers crossed. This nightmare must be a sign; she firmly believes.

"Evie's right. Zelena deserves a second chance." Regina's voice shushed the entire room.

"Regina..."

"I know what I am thinking, Robin. You taught me, **everyone deserves a second chance** andwe know better than to hold grudges. We've healed, we moved on, but it won't ever be complete if we weren't going to forgive her." Regina placed her hand on top of his. "We should leave our past to where it belongs. Do not let them haunt us. Our daughter is right here with us and what's now left to hate? We should forgive her. She's a part of our family, Zelena my sister; a fact we couldn't deny. Trust me, she's just a bit misunderstood like I was."

"And for everyone in this room," Regina looked around as her lips curling up. "You gave me a second chance. You believed that I am redeemable though I've done-" Her voice trailed off. She never liked to bring up her past. "I've done bad things. I've killed the innocents for nothing, slaughtered an entire village. I know everyone here hates Zelena for what has she done, but that doesn't mean she is a villain who can't be forgiven. Look at our princess. She is the way she is today because my sister raised her. Sure she robbed those privileges from me, watching her grow up. At least my daughter is safe and sound right now and that's all that matters."

Little did Regina realize, Snow White's eyes tear up a little. Granny and the other went silent and Prince Charming's face softened. As for Robin, his face was unreadable.

"So yes, I beg you to give my sister, Zelena, a second chance. We **will** invite her to the party. End of discussion."

Grumpy raised his hand. "Your Majesty, are you sure?"

"Crystal clear." Regina declared.

"What if she threatens us?"

"We will be prepared this time. I know it's not that easy to trust her, but we have to try. I'll be on guard all the time. We will keep an eye on her. Make sure she won't make a scene this time and if she does, we know how to handle it. I promise to keep everyone safe. It's my duty as your queen. Any objection?"

Everyone silently shaking their heads over The Queen's statement.

"Then it's settled. The invitation will be sent as soon as possible."

* * *

"I hope you're thinking clearly, Regina." Charming stopped her by the door.

"I am thinking clearly, _Charming_."

"By welcoming a wicked witch with open arms? Are you setting a death trap for us?"

"I am not setting a death trap for us. I'm giving her a second chance, that's all."

Out of nowhere, Evie stood up for her mother. "You gave Mommy a second chance, why can't you give one to Mother?"

"You know nothing about being a princess, Evie." He pointed his finger at her. "You were raised by someone who's heart filled with so much hatred, who cares about nothing but herself. What **do** you know about your people? How could you be sure inviting her is the best idea?"

His words went straight to her heart. She backed up a bit, eyes wide.

"Do not talk to my daughter like that!" Regina snapped. "I didn't know Zelena exist and she showed up, ruining the christening. I'm not going to risk everything right now. Inviting Zelena to the ball is the best plan we could have. My daughter has a point and she is **your** princess. Need I remind who you truly are? You aren't no prince either, _shepherd_."

"Regina, enough." Robin pulled her into his embrace as Snow went to Charming's side. Both Snow and Robin are apologizing for their spouses' behavior and parted different way. Robin took Regina to their room.

"What? Are you going to tell me that agreeing to this was a bad idea? Because I already get it, Robin. And no, you can't change my mind."

"It is a bad idea, Regina!"

"Why can't you understand?!" Regina snapped.

"Understand what, exactly? Understanding that you are inviting a lifelong foe?!" Robin implied, almost shouting in anger. Everything began to heat up rather quickly.

"She is my sister!"

"And since when do you exactly find her as your sister? A minute ago? Don't you remember what has she done, what she has taken from us?!"

Robin's word made her go speechless. She can felt the words on the tip of her tongue but her lips refused to cooperate. Her jaw left hanging.

"Do not make it harder than it already is!" Regina broke their silence.

"Regina," her husband left out a long sigh. "I'm not going to change your mind."

Regina looked at him in surprised. "You won't?"

He nodded confidently. "It's just, I want you to think clearly."

"You gave me a second chance. Why?"

"I believe there's still good in you. You were just mistreated."

"Don't you think she is in the same shoes as I was?" She stared up at his face. "Our daughter has a point. Maybe that was a sign. You remembered what _happened_ last time."

Once again, silence fell between the royal couple. The words sink deep into Robin's heart.

It took him a long time of silence but he finally agree.

"I trust your judgement; always. So, if you deserved a second chance, perhaps I should give her one."

She hugged her husband as a way of showing her appreciation. Sometimes Regina still couldn't believe she got someone as sweet as him. Someone who understands her in and out.

"At least we owe a debt of gratitude to her. Like you said, she raised Evie so well. We owe her."

"So you're with me?" Regina's eyes gleamed with excitement.

Robin nodded. "Every step of the way. I'm going to protect you both."

" _We_ will protect her. I know this time we will be ready for every possibility. I just wish I don't have to use my magic."

"You don't have to. Let's just hope everything will walk out fine."

Regina looked him right in the eyes. Her face beaming with love. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Robin stroked her cheek with his thumb before whispering softly, "I'm with you, always."


	11. Chapter 11

Quiescence and loneliness are all The Wicked Witch could ever feel. No one had ever been there for her. Her stepfather hated her for her magic and everyone has appeared to do so. She was never wanted. Her biological mother even left her in the woods. She thought by being the _queen_ and stealing her sister's life could fill the hole in her heart, but she was dead wrong. She couldn't feel anything except nothing. The hole is still there, a gap she could never fill.

Zelena will forever hate herself. She let her guard down and Evie escaped from her grips. Although she might hate her parents, Zelena slowly grew fond of her niece. Everything is too complicated. She _missed_ Evie. The palace seems to be livelier when she was around, but at the same time she knew her niece would never be able to receive the love and affection she needed. She resembles Regina a lot. Whenever Zelena look at Evie, her love for Evie would just evaporate into thin air. She looks exactly like her mother, a person Zelena hate the most. No matter how hard she tried, she could never look at Evie without thinking about Regina, about how her sister took everything that was supposed to be hers. She hates the sweet girl she raised for no reason at all.

An annoying screeching sound disturbed her thoughts. No doubt, it came from Walsh–in a form of a flying monkey.

"I'm not in the mood!" Zelena hissed as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

Walsh remained unbothered. He kept jumping around his mistress, flapping his wings while screeching from the top of his lungs. Zelena walked past him, ignoring his antics. She gave up and groaned. Turning on her heels, she flicked her fingers; turning Walsh into his human form.

"At last! My throat hurts whenever I have to screech like that!" He gently rubbed his neck.

Zelena crossed her arms on her chest. She looked furious. "What? Don't make me regret turning you back into human!"

"Relax, you don't have to be on the edge every time." He was about to cackle when Zelena choked him tight using her magic. She raised him up into the air. He put his hands around his neck, gasping for air.

"Show some respect, _pet_." She dropped him harsh. Walsh landed with a loud thud. "You should be grateful I didn't kill you, moron!"

Walsh shivered, stumbling as he tried to gain his balance. "I apologize, Madam. I have something important to share."

Zelena seem not to care. Walsh had to catch her mistress up, still trying to catch her attention. " **It's about your sister.** " Those three last words made her stop short. Her body stiffened. Veins were popping in her face and eyes were turning red.

"Don't you dare speaking about her!" Her shout echoed through the black stone wall. Walsh was pinned to the wall, his body trembling.

"Someone left this on the porch. Pretty sure it is for you." He handed her an envelope. She teared the wax sealing impatiently, pulling out a piece of paper. She intensely read each and every word. A mischievous grin formed on her lips.

"It's an invitation to a ball." Zelena smirked. "My sister must've had a change of heart."

"A ball?"

She handed it back to Walsh, letting him read by himself. "Yes, to celebrate their _lost princess_."

Her smile grew even wider, there were sort of sparkles Walsh had never seen for years. "Get on your best look, Walsh. We're going to a ball."

* * *

"Your Highness!" A young maid ran after Evie with napkins in her hands. "Which one would you prefer? The gold, white, or pink one?" She hadn't answered yet another one approached. "Should the cake be chocolate or fruitcake? Should it be two or three-tier cake?"

She froze. Life has changed upside down ever since she _became_ a princess. Everything is not only about her anymore. Evie inhaled deeply: "Can the napkin be royal blue?"

The maid tilted her head a bit, looking concerned. "I apologize, but I think blue is not an _appropriate_ color, Your Highness."

"There's no such thing as _blue is for boys, pink is for girls_. Blue's my favorite color." She motioned to another maid, "and please make it a 2-tier fruitcake."

"How about the drapes, Your Highness?"

"I'll leave it to you. Oh! Could you make everything in royal blue and silver shades? I'm sure they'll make a good combination." Evie stopped by the greenhouse door. "Please make sure everyone is invited, no exception."

"I see someone is getting used to her new life." Regina cackled without taking her eyes off of her roses.

"I take it as a compliment, thank you." Evie sat on the nearest bench, watching as her mother working on her roses carefully. She was extremely gentle as if it was a baby she taking care of.

"I know it's not easy. You are used to being _you_ until the secret reveals itself: you are born a royal. Everything changed in a split of seconds, the fate of others is in your hand." Regina put her shears down, taking a seat beside her daughter. She held her close and kissed her forehead. "And yes, I am complimenting you, my dear."

"Who knows even choosing a napkin for the table would be a problem?" Evie laughed eerily as she leaned in to her mother. "How do you deal with all these? You seemed, well... You always get everything in control. You are a good queen, a perfect one, indeed."

"Not always. I get overwhelmed too and that's normal; it's human. I'm not always the person I am today. It took. A lot of adjustments, but you know what keeps me going?" Evie shook her head. "Your father always told me to believe in myself and follow my heart."

"It works?"

"It is. And don't you ever be afraid. We're always here to have your back. Because being a princess is more than just tiara on your head. One day, the fate of our people rest in your hand."

She nodded. Mommy's last sentence landing on her hard. Evie pulled back; her eyes locked on her feet. "Mom, please be honest. Did I do this right?"

"Define _this_." Regina answered tenderly.

"Is that really okay to invite your sister?" Her voice was as soft as the wind.

Regina tucked her fingers on Evie's chin. She gently lifted her daughter's head, so her eyes meet hers. "Evie dear, that– is the most righteous thing to do. Whether we like it or not, she's our family. I understand you were just trying to protect everyone, no doubt. You don't want the same thing happen twice, right?"

Her eyes reflected weariness burrowed inside. She flinched. Standing up, Evie walked to the rose bushes Regina had just taken care of. Cupping the rose in her hand, she let out a heavy sigh. "This ball supposed to be joyful, yet here I am, worrying about every decision I've made."

"Evie, please. Stop doubting yourself. You're just being cautious. You try to protect us and we're here to protect you. Think about the bright side; you will finally meet your people. You'll be surrounded by everyone who loves you. They've been longing to meet you!" Regina reassured. "Besides, I've got my magic in case Zelena did anything."

Evie turned back, knocking her mother with a bear hug. "Let's just hope there will be no magic involved."

* * *

Later on the evening, both mother and daughter sat under _their_ spot, enjoying the day. Evie sat on the ground as Regina sat on the bench beneath the tree, braiding her daughter's hair. It was always a quiet moment like this they enjoy the most. Regina made it clear that she won't let any minutes went by in vain. She insisted on making up for the lost time.

Evie was talking up a storm about dresses she makes for the ball when Robin entered the picture. Her eyes sparked up, smiling from ear to ear. Her father decided to stay a little while longer, to help everything for the ball and pretty much the same as Regina; to made up for the lost time.

"So, uh... now the ball is week away," Evie tried to break the silence. "Do I really have to dance with everyone?"

"Technically yes. It's just a social dance anyway. Is there any problem?"

"I don't know how to." She smiled sheepishly. "You know I never went to a ball before."

"Your father is a good dancer. He could teach you as he taught me to."

"That is totally a lie. I'm qualified as an outlaw, not a dancer." Robin shrugged and chuckled lowly.

Regina nudged her husband, forcing him to rise from his seat. "Come on, thief. Stop belittling yourself. There'll be your first father-daughter dance at the ball!"

"You see that? Mommy is always a little bit bossy." Robin whispered while rolling his eyes gleefully. Evie just shook her head and giggled. Regina didn't sound to notice.

"So the first thing is, you curtsy and I bow." Evie nodded and did as she was told. Closing the gap between them, Robin pulled his daughter closer and put his left hand on her back as his left were grasping her right. "You should put your other hand on my shoulder and relax. Stand about a foot away if you don't want to be too intimate."

"This would just be a slow dance, so you just need to follow my lead. You'll go left as I go right, back as I move forward; just like that. Keep your eyes on your partner and we're ready to go."

As her father took the lead, Evie swayed along to the clue. They moved around gracefully though Evie still sometime looking a little too concern about her step; afraid she would step on Daddy's feet.

"I'm going to spin you out and you have to spin in carefully. Make sure you won't spin too fast because you might elbow the partner's chest." Robin said without interrupting their steps.

"Are you sure? That sounds a bit risky." Her body stiffened and her steps grew awkward.

"I know you can do it. Trust me, it should be fine." Robin reassured. Before Evie could respond another word, she was already being spun out. Evie closed her eyes, slowly spinning back into her father's arm.

"Very well, dear." She heard her father whisper. A soft kiss landed on her temple. "You didn't even step on me, though we still need to work on your spin. We are going to do this number on our first dance."

"Mommy I did it!" Evie turned her head to her mother's direction.

"I saw it, dear. You're a natural born dancer." Regina commented gracefully. "I used to step on his foot when he taught me how to dance. Your poor dad had to soak his feet in cold water after every lesson."

"That's true. Thank heavens I don't have to get through it anymore." Robin laughed. "But I don't say your mother is a bad dancer."

Evie looked at her parents back and forth. "So, do you think I'm ready for the ball? I mean... Am I presentable enough?"

"My, my, Evie! Even if you can't dance properly you would still be _presentable_. Our people will still love you. We will always love you no matter what."

Robin squeezed his daughter tight which made her giggled hard. Regina couldn't help but to get along in the squeeze. The sound of their laughter filled the air. An unexpected bonding moment will always be their perfect way to spend the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

It was always those terrible dreams keep waking her up almost every night. The situation may vary in each dream, but it always led up to a certain ending: watching either Mommy, Daddy, or even both of them died in Mother's hand before her eyes. Sometimes she found it hard to fall back to sleep, like tonight. She usually just tossed and turned, but didn't feel like it today. Her gut was telling her these dreams meant something and she can't shake it off her mind.

Evie chose to wander around, trying to get the piece out of her mind for a while. Pushing the door slowly so it won't creek, she sneaked out of her room and trusted her feet. She let them guide her anywhere they would. They stopped in the throne room, right in front of the floor-length family picture. A wave of emotions hits her. This could be the last memory they had before _it_ happened. She exhaled. This picture held a piece of her heart, like it was her safe haven. She stared at it for a straight fifteen minutes, savoring the composure it emits.

_If only things worked out differently._

But there was no use in being blue right now. It was all in the past and now they still got a whole new chapter laid in front of them. A smile plastered on her face. Turning back, Evie considered to check the kitchen. There should be something that will help her with this anxiety.

Just like she expected, it was empty. Evie dug quietly on the rack, the shelves, anything she could reach to find herself a remedy.

"What are you doing?"

She almost lost her grip on the cup on her hand. Evie turned her back as keeping her guard up. "Daddy! You shouldn't do that!"

Robin approached. "Apologize, my dear. I didn't mean to startle you."

"How– I didn't even hear you coming." Evie tilted her head in confusion.

"Need I remind you, I was a former thief?" Her father smiled coyly. "I am good at sneaking and breaking in."

"Right. My dad was a thief." She cackled. "What are you up to? I mean, why are you even here?"

"I'd be asking the same question to you."

Evie began to fidget nervously. Never in a million years she would let her parents know her haunting nightmare kept reoccurring each so often. Burdening them with her problems was the least thing on the list.

"I have a terrible nightmare and I can't go back to sleep." The princess explained in the best way possible. "I hope there's something here can help me calm my nerves."

"Alright. Robin's specialty coming right up!" Her father soon gathered things needed as Evie stepped back. He prepared the drink rather fast, pouring the liquid into two mugs. As Robin handed her daughter the mug, she studied the steaming liquid before her.

"Warm milk?" His daughter implied. Shaking his head, the King took a seat next to her.

"Not just any warm milk. It's your mother's favorite. She always asks for this whenever she has troubled sleeping."

"It helps?" Her voice sounded rather curious.

"It does. Haven't you tried?" Her expression changed in a split second. Robin stopped immediately as he realized what was going on. His tone changed, almost sounded like whispers. "Right. I'm sorry."

Evie then regained her composure quickly, changing the subject. "So what are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Not really. I was going to have myself a glass of milk." He sipped on his glass. "I can't sleep. I'm glad I found you here. It's nice to have company."

Stories were exchanged as both party were drinking on their milk. Daddy is a good storyteller and a funny one, not to mention. He made her laughed every so often, her stomach even hurt because of his joke. Evie loves how her father's eyes beamed as he tries to crack a joke. No wonder why everyone seemed to fall in love with him. He is a life of the party, guaranteed. For Robin, Evie's laughter is like music to his ears. He loves how innocent her laughs sounded. Even when his jokes were not good enough, she laughs anyway. He did not regret for being unable to sleep tonight.

The midnight talk ended up far too quick for their liking. Robin had wished it would last longer, so he could have more quality time. To hear those laughs. To see those eyes.

"May I walk you to your room?" Came out from his mouth without he even realized.

Evie giggled; clinging to her father's side. She took his hand, walk hand in hand past the dark hallway. Robin stopped at Evie's room, opening the door so she can slip in.

"Daddy, wait!" Evie rushed out from her room, giving him the biggest hug that knocked his balance out. She raised on her tiptoes, kissing her father's cheek gently. "Good night. I hope you dream of me."

Although he knew Evie was only joking, he sure knew he probably dreamed about her tonight. And that sweet little kiss definitely sent him off to deep slumber with a smile stealing across his face.

* * *

With the ball will be held in less than a week, everyone is in a rush to get all the things; even the smallest details got into place. This week had been the busiest week over the past sixteen years. Everyone got everything on their sleeves, seems to be occupied with their own task and didn't seem to even bother their wandering King.

"It's been ages since we have such festivities," A soft tap landed on Robin's shoulder. It was Charming.

"I guess it's worth it."

"Emma can't stop talking about it. She took after her mother a lot for this."

Of course, Emma would be excited. Being Emma's godparents was like a breath of fresh air for both Regina and Robin. She is a real definition of a sweet little girl.

"I bet she is." Robin grinned. "Oh I actually was going to ask you about Regina. Have you seen her?"

Charming shook his head. "But I think Snow was talking to her earlier. You probably might ask her."

Robin thanked him and wandered off to find Snow White but instead, he bumped into Emma and Evie.

"Hi, Uncle Robin! Guess what? The Princess is letting me to look at her designs! How cool is that?" The young princess jumped in excitement. She is almost half the age of his daughter and seems to idolize the older princess a lot.

"Emma please, just call me Evie." She smiled softly at the girl.

"Never. You're a princess! I can't wait to grow up and be as beautiful as you!" Emma replied as she clung into her arms.

Robin cut short. "Do you know where your mom is, Emma?"

"Sure! She's down the hall." The girl stated. Emma got distracted, tugging on Evie's skirt. "Come on, Princess! You promised!"

"Have fun, princesses."

* * *

Snow White was there, looking busy with all the preparation. She seemed more into the ball rather than anybody else, or maybe just because she couldn't help but to arrange every ball, every party. She was the one who bend over backwards for the Royal Wedding and the Royal Christening back then.

"Snow, where's Regina?" He cut it right to the point while approaching their dear friend.

"I don't know. We talked earlier this morning as we bumped into each other. I haven't seen her since."

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

Snow shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I don't. Perhaps she's in the library. I guess she was heading that way."

"Great. Thanks, Snow."

"No, Thank _you_. Evie is such a sweet girl. She does me a genuine favor by watching over Emma." Snow finally turn her head to look at Robin.

"Emma seems to fancy her, huh?"

Snow nodded. "I can't blame her, though. I mean, what's not to love about her? Their bond reminded me if what I had with Regina in our early years."

"They will be great friends."

"Indeed they will. Now, shoo." She told in a playful tone. "I need my focus back."

Robin didn't have to be told twice. He was so intended to find Regina. Something was off. It is not everyday his wife was not out and about like this. Taking Snow's advice, the King headed for the library; hoping he could find his wife there.

"Milady?" He was greeted by silence, but there were books scattered around the floor. _There must be someone here_ , he thought to himself. He called out once more and there was still no response.

Regina was there in the corner, seemed to be engrossed with the book in her hands. Robin chose to sat beside her and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, kissing her temple gently.

"I haven't seen you since I woke up, milady."

"Sorry. I have something important to do." Regina looked at him a bit before focusing on the page she was reading.

"Regina," He realized what she was reading. "This is magic. You haven't done this for a very long time. Is something happened?"

She shut the book closed, fingers entwined, staring blankly at her hands. "I need to warm up my magic. I haven't used them for too long."

"Why?"

"We're inviting my sister and I'm not risking anything."

"I thought you said there would be no magic involved?" He reached for her hand.

"I have to prepare for the worst. If there will be a witch fight, then so be it. I'm just... afraid. I'm afraid she would cause a scene."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You said it yourself."

"I know!" Her voice raised in frustration. "I... I honestly don't know if we could trust her."

Robin held her hand. An enough gesture to calm her temper.

"She is a powerful witch, Robin. Even more powerful than I am. I might be lying to everybody else, but I will never be to you. I haven't forgiven her completely. She... I don't know, traumatized me? I just can't stay calm and pretend everything is alright because deep down we both know nothing is. We welcome her with open arms, don't you think everything we done so far is dangerous?

"All we can do right now is to have faith. I will do everything to protect you, to protect our daughter. So please, I need you to keep this from everyone especially from Evie. I don't want her to worry."

"Regina, let me help." He cupped the back of her head, pulling Regina into his embrace. "I trust your judgement. I know you just do what you have to do. Everything is going to be fine. You are not alone, Regina. It is not your only job to keep her safe. We're in this together. You needn't worry."

Grabbing the book from her laps and putting it at the table. He stood up, forcing Regina to do the same.

"Robin, if you're going to ask for a _sappy_ dance in order cheer me up, I'm not buying it." Regina hesitated, rolling her eyes.

"No, we're going out. You've been cooped up in here far too long. Let's take a short walk. Stress doesn't look good on you."

The Queen felt her blood rushing to her cheek, making them slightly covered in a pink tinge. She tried to shook the feeling off, acting like she gained her composure back.

"But I need–"

"A short walk with me wouldn't hurt, would it? I'll let you do whatever you want after this, that's a promise you can keep." He was somehow persuasive; she admitted. "A short break is always needed, milady."

Regina gave up. It was only a waste of time for even trying to turn down his offers. He is a natural born charmer and she loves him for that. She took his hand and let him guide her through the palace garden. They have vowed to love each other for better or for worse, through thick and thin; and this time, they need to have each other's back more than they will ever be.


	13. Chapter 13A

“Princess.” The voice successfully snapped her back to reality.

It’s the day. The royal ball is finally here.

“I’m sorry, I got lost. What did you say?”

“Is that okay if I braid your hair or do you want to have it another way?”

“The waterfall braid, please. I’d like to keep my hair down.”

“Me too!” Emma’s chirpy voice clamored. The little princess had never left Evie’s side since early in the morning. She told Emma to ask nicely, making the girl blushed in embarrassment.

“Do you need my help with the dress?” Her maid asked.

“No, I’m okay with myself. Can you style Emma’s hair, please?”

The maid nodded. At least Emma’s appearance distracted everyone’s minds a little bit.

“Princess, come out, please! I want to see your dress!” Emma shouted from the other side. She laughed. Emma’s spirit easily lifted the mood.

 _Alright. Here comes nothing._ She mused before stepping out from the curtain, sending everyone’s jaw to the floor. An angel had come from heaven; the princess looked exactly like one. A floor-length, one-shoulder dress fitted her complexion completely. Of course, the dress is blue. Walking towards the mirror, she smoothed the skirt and adjusting her tiara. Evie was ready for the ball.

“Now we look alike!” Emma ran to her side. She twirled, the skirt billowed beneath her. “I wish I’m as pretty as you.”

Lowering into her height, Evie’s draped a hand around Emma’s small figure. “Every girl is pretty.”

Emma cracked a soft grin. She tugged on the older princess’s dress, a gesture Evie could never resist. “Come on, Princess! Let’s play around before the ballroom is filled with people!”

* * *

She kept her nose in the book. Her lips murmured the spells she read. The Queen was being ruled by her anxiety. The ball starts in a few hours, which means her sister will be here soon.

“Milady.” Robin sounded pretty defeated. He pulled the book from her hands gently, putting it in the bed. “It’s going to be okay.”

“You are always the positive one between us. What makes you so sure it’ll be alright?”

“Being with you has thought me a lot of things.”

And she melted right away into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. He could always provide a sense of belonging and also a sense of safety and security. No one could provide her anything like he does.

“Are you positive our daughter is still clueless?”

He nodded. “It’s going to be alright. I promise you, it’s going to be okay. You’ve convinced me and now it’s time for me to do the same.”

“What if—“

“Regina, no what if’s. The day is here, there’s no way we can back out. We’re going to give your sister the second chance she deserves.”

She sighed. He is right. She was the first one that agreed to this. Wasn’t she the one who convinced that everyone deserves a second chance? Then why does she feel so small?

“Regina.”

“I’m anxious. That’s all.”

“Then I’m going to be brave, for both of us.” He gently placed her hand on his heart.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, they tinged in a beautiful tone of rose pink. He beamed and planted a sweet, languid kiss on her cheek.

“We are going to get through this. Together.” Her smile beamed brighter than his.

“Together.” He held out his arm, “Shall we?”

“Let me put my crown first.” With a flick of her fingers and a little help from magic, it nested perfectly on her head.

“You don’t even need it, milady. You are always stunning, in every way.”

“And you’re always sentimental, in every way.” Regina laughed, taking his hand. “It’s a formal occasion. Wouldn’t it be nice to be _extra_ once in a while? Besides, it’s Evie we’re celebrating.”

Robin chuckled. “She took a lot after you, and I am grateful for that. When we finally step down, I just know that she will be the best ruler Enchanted Forest could have.”

Robin was lost in his own musing. He didn’t realize, his wife was clearly transfixed by him. A pair of soothing eyes looked right through him, topped with her signature calming smile; one that appeared whenever the Queen is smitten.

“We shouldn’t keep our guests waiting, shall we?”

* * *

“Your parents already inside.” Snow White stepped beside the Princess, nudging her softly. “It’s going to be exactly like the rehearsal. Unless the room is packed with people right now.”

“I can’t wait to meet everyone! Who knows, maybe I’ll make my first friend?”

“Are you ready?”

“I have to be ready.”

“Your life will change after this. Now everyone will know you are their princess. They’ll look up to you.”

“I am well aware, Aunt Snow; and I’m not worried about it at all. I have this best big family that will show me how to be the people’s princess. I can learn a lot from a fellow princess, like you.”

Right from behind those closed doors, they could hear the announcement faintly. Snow bid her goodbye, leaving Evie alone.

She is ready.

“ _Presenting Her Royal Highness, Evie; Royal Princess of the Enchanted Forest_.”

The door opened and Aunt Snow didn’t lie. The room is packed. All eyes were on the Princess as she slowly—but surely, stepped into the room. They smiled, some of them were murmuring how stunning their princess is; curtsies and bows were given to the long lost princess. She felt awkward. Scanning the room as she walked down the stairs, Evie easily spotted her parents. They were proud of her for some reason. It soothed her.

“I knew red look good on you.” Evie complimented as she was walking towards her parents.

“You make it look good on me.” Regina gave a little twirl, showing Evie the red velvet dress she had made especially for her.

“How are you feeling?” Robin cut in.

“Pretty excited, a little nervous. Any sign of our _special guest_?”

Her parents shook their heads. _Her_ arrival has not been announced yet, there is no way she was already here.

“Anyhow, it doesn’t really matter if she decided not to come, right? At least we tried.”

Regina shifted uneasily. Robin jumped in, distracting Evie from her thoughts. “Come on, darling. Let’s just think about something cheerful, it’s your happy day. I guess someone owes me the first dance.”

He dragged Evie to the center of the dance floor and giving the band the cue to start. Robin glanced over to his wife who seemed thankful. He jumped right in to save her. He just knew, even a mention of _her_ name could worsen Regina’s uneasiness. Regina laid back, watching the father-daughter from afar. Seeing how romantic this father-daughter dance was pulling every heartstring she has. This is going to be a sight she won’t forget.

“Someone looks like they need a drink.”

Red showed up, holding two flutes in her hands. The Queen politely shook her head as her hands absentmindedly hugged herself.

“You won’t be hiding back here if you’re not feeling something.”

“I’m fine.” Regina smiled wryly. “I’m better than fine. Did I mention I’m fine?”

“Alright, you’re not.” Red cackled. “Tell me, _Your Majesty_.”

“I’m alright, Red. I promise.” She snarked.

“Look, Regina. I know you. You can fool Snow White, Robin—literally anyone; but not me.” She sipped on her wine carelessly. “I’m half-wolf, remember? So, technically I am highly sensitive to body language.”

Regina snatched the flute, then gulped the liquid down rather than sipping it.

“See? That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Only because you’re forcing me.”

“Whatever.” The lady shrugged. “Now tell me, what’s nagging you? Is something going unplanned?”

Regina shook.

“Did you wish you were dancing with him?” Red’s eyes trailed off to Robin.

Regina gave her another shook.

“Then it must be the dress.”

The Queen quickly stared at the woman beside her; looking a bit offended.

“So it wasn’t the dress then.” She murmured. “Did you and Robin got into a fight?”

“Dear Lord, Red! No!”

“Then what’s bothering you?”

Regina picked another flute from the passing tray, sipping it slowly. “I’m anxious. That’s all.”

“Anxious? About the party? Are you afraid it won’t end well?”

“Sort of.” The Queen said bluntly. “It’s all about my sister.”

The woman immediately enveloped her in a big hug, giving a comforting pat on her shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay. Relax, Regina. You need nothing to worry about.”

“I know, but—“

“No _buts_ , my Queen. It’s your day. We are here to celebrate your daughter. Come on, let it all go. Your daughter needs you to be happy.”

“What if—“

Red tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine. You won.”

“There’s no winning here. I’m right and you just don’t want to admit it.” There was a long pause before Red added: “It’s okay, Regina. I’ll have your back. We got three good archers, we got a bunch of guards, and a _wolfie_ over here. If you’re afraid something would happen, you’re not going through it alone.”

* * *

“ _Ooh_. They really went all out for our princess, aren't they?”

Walsh just nodded. Walking behind his mistress like a tail.

Of course, _her_ arrival startled everyone. They backed away, scared. What an advantage, she thought to herself; they cleared the path for her. The guests whispered lowly, some stared with hatred. No guests had imagined this woman would come.

“Relax, darlings. The Queen herself invited me.” She waved her invitation in the air. “I’m here to celebrate. Just like each one of you.”

Right at the same time, on the other side of the door, both Robin and Regina had already stood by the end of the stairway. As _her_ arrival was announced, the royal couple held each other’s hands behind their backs—giving supports they need. Their daughter stood calmly behind them. Evie herself even tried to calm down. Her overthinking had gotten the best of her.

 _She_ strutted down the stairs, creating a thick air around the room. The tension was palpable. _Her_ presence caught everyone’s breath away, but not in a good way.

“Thank you for coming.” Robin handed out his hand first. He tried to smile although it was hard.

“Oh, please set your formalities aside. We are a _family_ , Robin.” She smug, locking her gaze upon the queen. “ _Regina_.”

“Zelena. I never thought you could make it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Come to Mother, darling. I miss you.”

A hand rested on the small of her back; it was Robin’s. Her husband knew those words sting like a bee. Zelena really dared to claim Evie as if she was her own. Good for Evie, she stayed behind Regina and gave her _mother_ —or her aunt, precisely—a polite nod as a response. Regina moved slightly towards her daughter. It was more like a reflex, a gesture to protect Evie.

“We’re glad to have you here.” That, Regina admitted was more like a gesture rather than a complimentary.

“ **Thank you for taking care of my daughter.** ”

Her husband wasn’t expecting her to have the courage to express it herself, but eventually, she did. Sure, it amazed everyone who heard those words, including The Wicked Witch herself.

“Evie is a wonderful one. I’m so glad to have her.”

What an audacity this woman had. Good for Regina, she knew better than to stand on her level.

“I hope this can be a new start for us, as a family.” Regina reached her hand out. She was offering peace.

“Sisters?” Zelena took her sister’s hand, shaking it.

“Sisters.”

She smiled, even when her heart was unhappy about it. Her stomach churned, her magic tingling inside. Regina knew she had to prepare for anything. Something will happen and it might be sooner than she thought.


	14. Chapter 13B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, we're in the final chapter. I honestly have a bittersweet feeling towards this. this is almost a year since I started to write this verse and I'm not regretting anything. This story has been an amazing journey for me. to anyone who's been here since the very beginning, I owe you my deepest gratitude. I won't be here if it wasn't for your support. I love you guys so much. See you on the Epilogue (and on any of my journey!) ❤️
> 
> also, this is an entry for OQ Prompt Party 2020, prompt #137 A sleeping curse is used and either Robin or Regina falls under it. The other has to wake them up

And the knots in her stomach did not go away that easily. This sickening pit in her stomach must be caused by her magic. She trusted her senses. Her magic was bubbling under her skin. It only got worse with every moment passed. She tried her best to keep it suppressed, therefore it was draining her energy bit by bit. Lightheaded, the Queen lost her balance and stumbled. Thankfully, Robin caught her just in time. He took his wife to the nearest balcony to get some fresh air.

Regina’s grip on his hands got firmer. He realized her knuckles are turning white, and it was visible that her hands were shaking. Her eyes went shut. She chewed her lower lip anxiously as her breathing was exhaled harshly through her nose. This view before him was pretty disconcerting. Running his hands up and down her arms, Robin whispered attentively: “You alright?”

Regina shook her head. “No, I’m not alright.”

“What happened?”

“My magic,” Regina loosened her grip, playing with her fingers. “Something bad is about to happen.” She said blatantly. There is no use in hiding her feelings right now.

“Regina, it’s going to be ok– “

“It isn’t!” She snapped. “They’ve been burning since _she_ stepped into the room, and it only gets worst! I don’t know if I could bear this much longer. It is overwhelming.”

He only held her hands reassuringly. Saying things would only make Regina livid with anger. Robin would let Regina do the talking this time. Regina needed it more.

“I don’t want anything to happen to our daughter,” she added in a trembling voice, “or you.”

“I hear you.”

“This feeling,” Covering her face with her palms, Regina started to sob. “It’s taking control of me.”

Oh, how he wished he could take all her worries away.

“You should rest, Regina.”

She shook her head wildly. “No, I can’t.” Regina brushed her thumb on his cheek with a small smile formed in her face. An unbeknownst well of tears started to form in her eyes, “You should head back. I’ll catch up later. I just need space.”

Robin was reluctant to leave her alone, but he respects her. He excused himself, saying that he would keep an eye on their daughter while Regina fancied the time she much needed.

* * *

She felt nauseous, exhausted, nervous, alarmed, all at the same time. Regina leaned on the railings as her gaze fixed on what lays before her eyes; her lands. Being a queen was never her intention, but that was what life had in store for her—she is well aware. She had come a long way. To be where she stands right now was not an easy ride, she admitted. If it was not for her marvelous support system, Regina would not be the Good Queen she is today. 

Her support system. Of course, it was them. They were always there to support her, to give her boost. Robin and his Merry Men, The Charmings, Granny Lucas, Red, and even the Dwarfs, they are always the first one to have her back. When things get rough, they did not run away. On those darkest days, they were the ones who lent her and Robin a hand, helping them to get back on their feet. Those people never asked for anything in return. Everything about them was always genuine. _I have nothing to worry about,_ _and even if I do, I won’t have to go through it alone._ Regina kept repeating that mantra over and over. It sure does help—a lot more than she thought it would be.

One thing Regina did not expect that her mantra—especially the latter sentence—would happen in a bat of an eye. There were clanking noises coming from inside. _No._ _This couldn’t be._

Her heart was beating outside of her chest. She should not have left everyone _alone._ None of those people would stand a chance. Then there was screaming heard. The magic was numbing her. It is happening.

Her eyes frantically scanned the room, finding Snow White already pointing her arrows and so is Robin. Granny had her crossbow ready. Charming was ready to throw his sword. Her guards were surrounding the scene. They were locking their weapons in one direction. Guests tried to save themselves, running towards the exit. History repeats itself. Her daughter was—once again—in Zelena’s arms, except now a dagger was held on the Princess’s neck. Their gaze meets, Evie was screaming for help through her teary eyes.

“ **Get your hands off my daughter.** ” Regina burst into the scene. In her palm, a ball of fire was sizzling. It was blinding. No doubt this was the most powerful fireball the Queen ever conjure.

“Do you think _that_ will scare a witch?” Zelena laughed. Her laughter was cold, as cold as the metal in her hand.

“You’re not the only witch here.” With a flick of her hand, the dagger is now in Regina’s hand. She had this smug look on her face, “Oh wait, I’m a queen and a bit more refined.”

Regina threw Robin a glance, and he nodded in understanding. The Queen blasted her magic toward the witch; she fell—with a loud thud—several feet away. The princess ran to her father, seeking a safe haven. As if the prior incident was not enough, The Queen’s sister had no difficulty gaining her strength back. Zelena paid it back by magically strangling Regina. Evie was shaking under her father’s arms. Robin turned her gaze away, protecting her from any horrors.

“Is that all you got, little sis?” Indeed, Zelena is not someone you mess with.

A smirk appeared on Regina’s lips, “A witch fight you ask; a one you’ll get.” Again, her magic knocked her sister down. “This should be fun. I haven’t fought for a very, very long time.”

“I’ve been waiting for this day,” Zelena smirked as she wiped the blood running from her nose. “The day I could finally kill the source to my misery.”

“What the hell did I ever do to you, Zelena? I barely know you exist.” Regina spit.

Zelena lunged at her, pinning the Queen down using her weight, harshly cupping her cheeks. “It’s very obvious. You were born!”

“Do you think killing me would make all your problems disappear?”

“Even if it wasn’t, it will be satisfying enough.”

“You better try hard.” Regina spared no effort to switch their position; before standing up, she slapped her sister out of rage.

“You ungrateful little rascal,” The Wicked Witch screamed right at the Queen’s face. The veins in her forehead were popping. “You got everything I always wanted while you don’t even deserve it! I’m going to rip your happiness away!”

“Then prove it, sister.” Regina got a fireball burning in her palm, but Zelena easily put it out. That was enough proof that her sister is indeed more powerful than herself.

Regina barely recovered from her shock when Zelena struck back. She caught off guard; her sister now has the advantage. Her lungs were screaming for air. Her visions were getting blurry. Zelena’s magical grip around her neck was growing stronger and stronger. Regina was fighting hard not to let herself gave into unconsciousness. She won’t—she cannot—passed out. Who is going to protect everyone if it wasn’t her? She lost in her thoughts, so Zelena once again had the upper hand. With Zelena’s powerful thump, Regina crashed down. Her back slammed hard into the wall. She felt dizzy, her ears were ringing, and her head was throbbing. Also, her consciousness was slowly decreasing due to the fact she had hit her head as she fell.

A faint sound was calling out for her from a distance. She recognized that voice by heart. The Queen lifted her head to have a look, albeit it was heavy. A blurry figure got in her way, standing between her and her wicked sister. Regina was very much well aware of the figure. She just hoped that it was just her faltering mind playing tricks.

“Enough,” That accent only belongs to one person. It was the confirmation she never needed. It is him. “Whatever game you are playing, it ends now, Zelena.”

 _No. Don’t._ But her voice was just above a whisper, there is no way he could ever hear her.

“You think you can bring me down with sticks, outlaw?” Her sister snorted. The clicking sound of heels echoed in her ears, indicating the Witch was making her way closer to them.

“Well, It’s worth a try.” He was boastful and that was a wrong move. A deadly one.

Her whole body is still numb to the pain. There is nothing much Regina could do at the moment besides lying weakly, even she was eager to tell him to stop. Regina could defend herself. This is a fight between them, he should stay out of it. She called his name out by channeling any strength left within her. He dropped his bow in a flash, lowering into her level. Her husband helped her as she tried to prop herself, but she batted him away.

“Leave,” her tone was deep and stern,despite it was just above a whisper.

Robin shook his head. “I’m with you.” His eyes were soft and sincere. “You don’t have to fight alone.”

“You’re no match for my sister.” She snorted, “I am.”

“She already beat you. Let me help. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He exhaled, his tone softened. “I can’t lose you.”

Regina gave him a reassuring smile. Placing her hand on top of his, she gently squeezed it and said, “I will be alright. This is my fight, Robin.”

“ _Our_ fight.” Damn right he is stubborn, just like her.

“Just stay back. I got this.”

Zelena rolled her eyes, “Enough of this mushy drama. I’m so sick of it.”

It was then when Robin felt a strong grip around his abdomen, but there was no hands nor arms wrapped around him. Those _hands_ tugged hard, pulling him closer to the witch. His feet stuck to the ground like it was glued. He could not move his limbs. Digging her nails into his cheeks, Zelena smirked in triumph. “You should’ve listened to your Queen.” 

“I never thought this would be a piece of cake!” Her piercing laugh filled the room. Her hand plunged into his chest, pulling out a red, glowing, beating thing in her hand. Both the Queen and the Princess are in such a state of shock. The witch declared that killing him was far too easy. Spicing things up would be more fun, and so she did. His heart was enveloped by green smoke for quite a second before it died down. 

“You see, Regina,” Zelena put the heart to where it belongs. “Evil may be powerful, but wicked always win. This is how you take away a happy ending.” She turned to Robin, smiling, “See you never, _Your Highness_.”

* * *

The King dropped to the floor, and The Queen’s first reaction was to catch him from falling. There was that sudden of energy running through her body. The princess also ran toward her parents. She knelt beside her father, who—looks like he was—sleeping soundly in her mother’s lap. Evie cried out, doing her best by shaking his body to wake him up.

 _Love is weakness, Regina._ Her mother’s voice ringing in her ears. Everything became unquestionably real. Maybe her mother was right, maybe love really is a weakness. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how determined she is willing to change, there are no such things as a happy ending for her. In every story, in every life, there is always a villain and a hero.

And Regina understands which column she is in.

She will never be happy. She will always be the _Evil_ Queen, the woman who is doomed to suffer. How foolish of her to think her happiness would last, how her fate will suddenly change. To think that she already had the upper hand. _Loving me was a mistake_. Everything has always been taken away from her, from her first love, her daughter, and now her husband has to pay the price. She should have known it.

“Mommy, please, couldn’t you use magic?” Her devastating plea broke her thoughts.

A soft glow of purple came out of her palm as she ran her hands above his heart, scanning for any magic remnants. “It’s a sleeping curse. There’s only one thing that can break this curse–”

“A true love’s kiss.” Evie’s facial expression changed drastically. “Is there any possible third way?”

Evie’s question only greeted with silence. Regina stared into her _sleeping_ husband. He looks beautiful, tragically so. There are no wrinkles on his forehead; his breathing is even; he looks peaceful. But Robin did not deserve this. Her hands carefully caressed his jawline. She could only think of one thing.

"Evie, listen to me.” Tears welled up in her thick lashes. Regina tucked her fingers under her daughter’s chin, forcing Evie to look her in the eyes. Her daughter is a smart one. She already knows where these things were heading. She shook her head as tears were streaming down on her face already. That is not going to happen. There has to be another way.

“Sweetheart, please… I love you as much as I love your father, with all my heart.” Her vision was blurry. She is about to burst in a matter of seconds.

“There’s got to be another way!” The princess shouted in frustration.

Regina closed the gap between them, carefully not to squeezed her husband on her lap. She peppered kisses down her daughter’s forehead, before resting her forehead on hers. “There isn’t, Princess. I hope you understand.”

“You, my princess, and your father will never be truly happy if I’m around. I brought darkness into our family. I lost you because of me. Your father lost you because of me.”

“I’m so sorry, my love. Everything you had endured, it’s because of me. All my sister care is making sure I never got my happy ending. I’m sorry I stand in the way of your happiness,” She cast her eyes to her husband. “Villains don’t get their happy ending, no matter how much they've changed.”

“You’re my mom, not a villain,” A lump caught up in Evie’s throat. She did not sign for this. “Please, Mom. Don’t.”

“It’s going to be okay. I will always be with you. I will always be in your heart. You are so perfect, my dear. I am so sorry I wasn’t there to hold your hands when you were younger. I have failed each of you. Promise me to take care of each other, okay?” Regina smiled weakly, “at least I can rest easy, knowing my daughter is safe and sound, in the hands of people I can trust.”

Regina peppered kisses all over her face. Her forehead, her eyebrows, her nose, her cheeks, anywhere her lips could touch. Evie sobbed harder. She grasped her mother's forearms tighter. Today was supposed to be a happy day, and her nightmares were not supposed to happen. They should have been enjoying the party, not saying goodbye.

Blinking back the tears, Regina tried to memorize her daughter. If she was going to leave, the last thing she wanted to remember is her loved ones. She knew this is the right choice. All Zelena ever wanted was to see her suffer. All Zelena ever wanted was to tear her family apart. Regina is willing to sacrifice if it means no harm would ever come their way. She loves them too much. She is the one who should pay the price, not them. Regina wanted her family to be happy, even if it was without her.

With one last glance, teary eyes, and a weak smile, Regina whispered: “Tell your father I love him,”

She leaned down, gently pressing her lips on his. A bright green pulse burst out from the kiss they shared. Robin's eyes fluttered open. His lungs were gasping for air. His first reaction was to find his wife. She is safe, or so he thought.

Darkness slowly claimed her in as black dots began to invade. It is safe to say that she made the right choice. She could finally protect her family, even if it cost her life. Regina was thankful for the last thing she saw are those blue ocean eyes come to life. A pair of eyes that never fails to send butterflies to her stomach, ones that held so much love. There is no use in fighting to stay awake anymore. She did her job. The Queen collapsed to her lover’s chest, as her plump, rosy lips formed a soft smile. She passed away in peace.

* * *

Everything that happened next was a blur to the princess. She backed up, staring blankly at the commotion before her eyes. It seems blurry, hazy. It is anomalous.

Her father realized what just happened, and he tried to save his _soulmate_. He pulled her in to feel her heartbeat; it wasn’t there. He shook her body, kissing her lips—in hope it would wake her up—but it was no use. Mommy laid still. He whispered agonizing whispers of _wake up, come back_ ; _please don’t leave me; I’m so sorry, love_ like a broken record. Aunt Snow and Uncle Charming came into view. The fellow princess wailed, calling out for her stepmother. Evie never saw her father this heartbroken. He was rocking his wife’s lifeless body, begging her to come back to life. Granny’s effort in calming the King down was no use. Even Grumpy the dwarf—who, of course, is true to his name; always grumpy—had this saddening look upon his face.

On the other side of the room, the Wicked Witch was laughing triumphantly on her _success_. Her laughter fueled something inside Evie; it was raging.

“What the hell did my parents ever did wrong?!” The attention turned to her. Evie is such a sweet, calm young lady. No one had ever imagined she would be fuming.

“You’re so naïve, peanut. Your precious _Mommy_ had taken everything away from me.”

The tension was palpable. Something is unsettling under Evie’s skin, though she could not quite put her fingers to it. She just lost her mother. Her world falls apart. There is this rage, an inevitable pain thrumming inside her chest like hot knives.

Evie screamed in anger, attempting to lunge at the woman she used to call Mother, but _mother_ easily stopped her in a flick of her hand. Her body felt stiff, she is familiar with this feeling. One the witch always did when she was punishing the princess. Her feet lifted off the ground. It is traumatizing and she should be terrified but anger had taken control.

“Careful, peanut. You know what my handy magic could do.”

She scoffed, sending deathly glare her way. “Don’t you _peanut_ me, witch.”

“Aren’t you feisty one like me?”

The strange feeling had risen once more, felt like pins and needles on her fingertips. She hissed, “I am nothing like you.”

“And who do you want to be? Like her?” Zelena pointed to her sister. “A scaredy-cat? I raised you better, Evie. I am your mother.”

“You are, and you will never be my mother!”

The tingles on her fingertips turned into a bubbly one, burning hot under her skin. It was something she never experienced before, feels like a jolt of electricity coursed through her–a strong one. Evie screamed furiously while a pulse of a soft blue light coming out from her fingertips. The light aimed right into the perpetrator in the room. 

Evie was wielding magic. _Her magic_. Something she never knows she possessed.

Her magic hit right in Zelena’s middle, made her scream in pain. Evie’s mind was focused on the thought of her mother, how she had sacrificed for the mistake that wasn’t hers. It was unfair that her mother had to die in vain. She was angry, crestfallen. Mommy had nothing to do with anything that happened to her wicked aunt’s life. Zelena had chosen the wrong path. Jealousy is really blinding, and she had put it on the wrong person when on reality, she herself was the one to blame. 

Evie’s eyes shut tight. She channeled all her anger and resentment down right through the soft blue lights from her hands. She could feel the tight grip on her body loosening as her feet touched the ground. Her hands trembling, the sound of screams deafening in her ears before everything went silent.

There was nothing left but a puddle of thick green and a black pointy hat as her eyes broke open. It simply evaporated, leaving no trace as if the Wicked Witch was here. Also, there was this pile of grey ashes where Walsh was.

None of it mattered to the Princess. Now all the chaos had died down, she had a hard pill to swallow. A dark cloud hanging over her head as well as a strange grip was tugging on her heart. Evie hadn’t got the time to process things, and now it hit her like a brick. Her mother is gone. She can’t help but say she is the reason why. Evie was in limbo.

Her whole body froze as she saw her mother, lying ever so soundly on her father’s arms. When her eyes met his, they were speaking the same language, if eyes could speak. They were both hurting. Thankfully, the council members understand. They backed up without being told, giving them some space. Evie knelt beside her parents, feeling guilty for what she had caused.

She should have listened to Uncle Charming. She shouldn’t have been persistent.

Now she lost her mother forever.

Evie reached for her hand and it was cold as ice. There was no warm touch left like it used to be. Those warm-gazed brown button eyes; they were no more. She had lost it forever. Her mother has to pay the price of her stupid dream. A battle was raging on her heart, one part of her saying that no matter what she chose, the witch will still show up. Another part is blaming herself for everything. After all, she thinks she had killed her mother, indirectly.

“Daddy,” A lump formed in her throat, her breath hitched. “I’m sorry…”

Robin pulled her closer, “It wasn’t your fault. It never is.”

She bit her lower lip, biting back the sobs forcing their way out. If they didn’t know any better, anyone could just simply say Regina is just sleeping, untroubled. The red velvet dress she wore is a match to her olive skin. Regina looked like an angel and it hurts Evie terribly. They hadn’t got the chance to say goodbye, especially her father.

Evie crouched down as her hand rested on her mother’s cheek and closed her eyes. She pecked her mother on the forehead as a way to said her last goodbye. “I’m so sorry, Mommy. Please–please, come back. I need you. We need you. I’m sorry,”

She let her tears running down freely, there was no use to denying it. She lingered on. This is going to be their last moment together.

Except, Evie was dead wrong.

A bright, prismatic light bursting out, a tingling sensation hit her to the core. It didn’t feel dark nor evil. On the contrary, it felt so soft, so pure, almost like rose petals.

She wasn’t sure what it was, but one thing she knew is she heard her mother’s breathing, saw those brown orbs similar to hers were now wide open, staring at hers. Evie thought she was imagining things, but she knew she wasn’t when everyone around her called out her mother’s name, their faces shared the same look; relief.

Robin couldn’t help to kiss Regina, delighted that his wife is alive. Regina, of course, happily returned the kiss. This was what they had been waiting for more than a decade, to kiss each other. At first, they thought it would be awkward, but as soon as their lips crashed, they got lost in the feels. Oh, how easy it was for them to get lost in each other. He still tastes the same, _her_ Robin. She rested on his forehead; he nudged her nose. This is real. The curse is lifted once and for all. Regina turned to her daughter, their savior.

“You saved me. You break the curse,” Her eyes teared up, only now they are happy tears.

Evie could only chuckle, she didn’t know how to react, how to respond. She was glad that her mother came back—or probably she never die in the first place—and only that mattered. Evie found herself lost in her mother’s embrace, how she had thought she would lose this, lose her.

“We know you will bring life for others, that’s why we named you Evie.” Robin rubbed small soothing circles on her back. He kissed her temple, “Thank you for saving our lives, princess.”

Snow crashed into their moments, stealing Regina for her own hugging session. If it wasn’t for the fact she just escaped _death_ , the Queen no doubt would roll her eyes and lash out to her nosy stepdaughter.

“I thought we’re going to lose you, Regina!” not to mention, Snow cried too loud than she should’ve been.

“Thanks to Evie, I’m here.” her attention came back to her daughter. “I love you, Evie.”

Evie fell into her arms. A whiff of a mix between apple and vanilla invades her nostrils. A scent that strangely belongs to her mother. To be able to smell this unique scent again made her way beyond happy.

“The curse is lifted?” She asked in astonishment.

“Yes. No more curse.”

“So… we can be together now? Be a family?”

Regina chuckled. She pulled Robin in to join their hug. This moment is real. They were once again becoming a family and nothing– nothing could ever break them apart anymore. 

“Of course, sweetheart. We are here now, tomorrow, and forever.”


	15. Epilogue

“Magic is all about emotion. But one thing that I’ve learned is, never use your anger to channel the power inside. It’ll consume you slowly.” Regina whispered playfully, “Trust me, I know.”

“I’m sure you do,” Evie giggled.

“Are you ready?”

Honestly, Evie is quite unsure. “I don’t know. Magic had never been a good thing for me and the fact that now I have it…” She sighed, lowering her sight to her fingertips. “It’s strange.”

“Not all magic is dark. It all be okay if you use it for good.”

“Of course, _light magic_.”

“What you have is light magic, Evie. Lightest of them all.” After all, Evie is the product of—not just true love—soulmates. Regina couldn’t hide her excitement; it’s written all over her face. “Okay, so for today’s lesson, I want you to conjure anything you’d like.”

“How do I do that?”

“For starters, closing your eyes might help. Just follow my voice.”

Evie could hear the rustling sound of footsteps upon the fallen leaves. She could feel her mother walking around her in circles.

“Try to picture it in your mind. You have to see what you want to conjure clearly. Control your magic, feel them rushing in your vein – emanating from your palm. You might feel a tingling sensation at first.” Evie nodded understandingly. Her brows furrowed, her nose scrunched. It is highly visible Evie was giving her all, yet she couldn’t feel the tingling sensation like her mother instructed.

“I can’t do it.” She sighed, still trying to channel her power.

“Silly baby,” Regina giggled. “Open your eyes.”

She didn’t expect to see her father there, his hands on her mother’s hip and smiling a proud smile, it looks. Evie couldn’t hold her giggles seeing her parents being _too mushy_. Another thing she realized was a scrumptious red apple sitting in her palm. She squealed in joy.

“All you have to do is trust yourself, princess.” Robin was proud, so proud, anybody who saw him could tell.

Evie smiled mischievously before blue smoke appeared in her hands, revealing another two exact apples. “For each of us.”

“Look who’s getting the hang of it.” That left her flabbergasted. Her baby learns quickly and she is well pleased.

“I learned a lot from my mother.” Evie looking at her parents back and forth, “So, _uh_ –“ She raised her apple proudly, “Cheers. To family. To our _forever_.”

Robin then implied, “I refuse to believe there won’t be more _exciting­_ things. Life will always throw us curveballs. It will always test how strong we are as a family. But I believe, we will beat against all odds. We are going to conquer it together, always.”

Regina was simply overwhelmed by everything. _The good can come from broken_. She has her second chance, she had chosen love over hate, and held her hopes high. That was not an easy journey, but it was all worth it. Biting back her tears, Regina raised hers, ready to embrace the uncertainty coming their way.

“ **Always.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This epilogue had been neglected for months on end, things been rough and busy lately, but hey I finally posted this!
> 
> So this is it, we are at the very end of this journey. This was... an amazing year long journey. Who knows I could make this whole multi chapters thing works? 😆 thank you so much for keeping up with my crazy idea and I apologize for any delayment. See you on another life changing journey!


End file.
